Love Me? If You Dare?
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: Naruto adalah anak konglomerat perusahaan Namikaze. Karena hal itu ia sering menjadi incaran para mafia. Sampai tiba nyawa kedua orangtuanya yang terengut. Melihat kefrustasian sang cucu, sang nenek mengambil tindakkan yang ekstrim. Dengan menyembunyikan identisnya gendernya . Semua berjalan baik. Namun karena suatu hal, semua rahasia itu diketahui Sasuke Uchiha. #SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me? If You Dare**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre : Family, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru.**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, POV, FemaleNaruto.**

Ini bukan fic baru saya. Ini fic saya updet ulang karena sempat terhapus. Hal itu bukan kemaun saya, karena suatu insiden fic-fic saya terhapus, ternasuk yang di fandom Bleach juga. Ini sungguh melelahkan, seperti kerja rodi. Saya harus mengetik ulang fic ini, karena saya tak mempunyai copyan semua fic-fic saya. Sebenarnya saya sudah tidak mau updet kembali. Namun karena ada reader yang meminta kembali, jadi saya sedang berusaha menulis kembali.

#

#

#

Namikaze Naruto anak konglomerat perusahaan Namikaze. Namun, karena hal itu ia sering menjadi incaran para mafia, sehingga hidupnya tidak pernah tenang. Tapi karena kejahatan tangan kotor seorang manusia dalam berbisnis, Naruto harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Yang mana menjadi tonggak dalam kehidupan yang ia miliki. Melihat kefrustasian Naruto, sang nenek mengambil tindakan ekstrim untuk menghilangkan trauma mendalam cucunya. Dengan menyembunyikan identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya seorang perempuan menjadi seorang lelaki. Semua berjalan normal dan terkendali, namun, karena suatu insiden. Naruto kepergok oleh Sasuke Uchiha, lalu membuat semua situasi mejadi kacau.

 **~~**Kuchik1Naru-chan**~~**

Chapter : 1

"Yah, ini putaran terakhir. Siapakah yang akan berada di garis depan?" Seorang wartawan membawakan acara secara _live_ di bangku penonton, dengan membelakangi arena balap. Sekarang, di lapangan terdengar deru laju motor dari kejauhan. Para manusia tegang di bangku penonton, sebagian dari mereka ada yang berdiri sambil berdoa, dan sampai menggigit jari karena tegang tak sabar menunggu.

Dari ujung sebelah barat, di mana tempat para mata memandang. Muncul sebuah warna kuning di dominasi warna orange menyala menghiasi pandangan, sedang melaju untuk mencapai garis depan. Motor tersebut melesat kencang bagaikan burung yang sedang menungkik turun ke bawah, di sampingnya warna motor sport merah melaju tak mau kalah.

Para penonton bersorak riuh menunggu akhir dari pertandingan ini, sejenak motor merah itu melaju menyalip ke depan. Namun si kuning tak membiarkan hal tersebut berlangsung lama, dan mengamankan posisinya kembali sebagai pemimpin. Semua tahu, dua orang itu memang rival di arena balap.

 **Ngenggg**

Suara memekakan telinga melintas begitu cepat, bendera hitam putih sudah dikibarkan. Warna menyala melintas bagaikan sekelebat bayangan, begitu tak dapat ditangkap oleh mata telanjang, dengan kecepatan yang digunakan. Kepala yang berhiaskan helem menunduk dengan mata memincing ke depan, lambang rubah ekor Sembilan menghiasi benda pengaman untuk kepala tersebut. Orang itu berada di garis depan sebagai pemenang. Para penonton bersorak gembira atas jagoan yang mereka eluh-eluhkan.

"Yah, pemenangnya adalah, Kurama Uzumaki," Pembawa acara menyiarkan hasil pertandingan dengan suara gembira. Layar besar menampilkan gambar si Kurama yang melambaikan tangan di atas motor besarnya. Meski tergolong baru di dunia balap, para sponsor begitu tertarik dengan anak itu. Kurama begitu berbakat di arena balap, ada saja aksi menegangkan yang tak mereka sangka jika si kyuubi itu mengikuti pertandingan. Kyuubi adalah nama julukan dari penggemar setia pemuda itu.

Para manusia yang menjadi grup Kurama berhamburan ke luar, menghampiri dan memeluknya. Perasaan senang begitu meluap di tim itu. Ini musim ketujuh atas kemenangan yang mereka rasakan lagi, akibat keberhasilan si kurama. Tangan tan pemuda itu melepaskan helem yang semenjak tadi menutupi bagian wajahnya, rambut pirang kemerahan menyapa pandangan mata. Pemuda ini menghela napas dengan senyum menawan di bibir, para wanita yang menyaksikan bersemu merah melihat pemuda tampan yang cantik dalam bersamaan.

"Ini, minum dulu!" Lelaki bersurai orange menghampiri pemuda yang sudah dikerumuni beberapa gadis dan lelaki. Merasa diajak bicara, Kurama menyambut lelaki yang memberinya minuman.

"Terima kasih, Ketua."

Yahiko yang kerap dipanggil Pain hanya tersenyum melihat cengiran anak didiknya itu. Awal pertemuan mereka dahulu sebenarnya hanya ketidaksengajaan. Kala itu Pein hanya berjalan-jalan lalu menemukan segerombolan seorang anak yang sedang balapan liar.

Awalnya Yahiko tidak tertarik dan ingin pergi begitu saja. Namun saat melihat sekelebat cahaya kuning yang melaju begitu kencang bagaikan angin membuat ia tertegun. Apa-apaan hal itu, bagaimana bisa seorang melaju begitu lincah dengan mengatur kecepatan di tempat terbatas seperti ini, dan yang membuat ia bertambah syok, ternyata anak tersebut adalah seorang perempuan. Yang menggunakan wig pendek untuk menutupi rambut panjangnya.

Benar, seorang pemuda yang sedang bersiap untuk mengendarai motor dengan membawa bendera lambang tim mereka itu adalah seorang perempuan. Nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Cucu dari desainer Mito Uzumaki, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Senju. Istri dari almarhum Hashirama Senju, yang mana sekarang sang cucu sedang menyamar dari nama aslinya maupun _gender_ yang dimiliki.

Sewaktu Pain mengutarakan niatnya kepada Naruto untuk merekrut gadis itu menjadi timnya, Naruto menolak dengan tegas, namun Pain tidak mudah menyerah dan melepaskan kesempatan emas ini saat melihat bakat gadis itu.

Dengan nekat Pain datang ke rumah Mito Senju untuk membujuk cucunya itu. Awalnya sang nenek marah besar atas kelancangan lelaki ini. Namun, setelah bernegosiasi berkali-kali dan mengiming-imingi Naruto, akhirnya jerih payahnya hampir satu tahun berhasil juga. Degan syarat, identitas gadis tersebut dirahasiakan. Jadi pada akhirnya Naruto menggunakan Nama Kurama, dan tetap menggunakan marga sang nenek.

Pain begitu senang melihat kegigihan Naruto meski pernah gagal, gadis itu tak jera untuk bangkit kembali. Namun, masa kontrak yang mereka sepakati hampir habis, sedikit membuat lelaki ini sedih.

Baginya, Naruto sudah seperti adik kandung, karena semenjak bayi Pain yatim piatu, yang tak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Ia tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Sampai dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat, dan bisa membawa dirinya menginjakkan kaki di arena balap ini, dengan posisi sebagai seorang ketua. Yah, karena dulunya Pain juga mantan seorang pembalap.

"Pain, cepat kemari. Sudah waktunya Kurama mendapatkan mendali," suara seorang perempuan memecah lamunan ketika masa-masa pertemuannya dengan Naruto dulu.

"Iya, Konan," Pain menjawab pelan. Konan mengerutkan alis mendengar nada sedikit berbeda dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Jemari Konan memegang pergelangan tangan yang sering membuatnya merasa yaman. Gadis penggemar origami berbentuk bunga ini mengerutkan alis sedikit cemas. Pain menyentuh jemari yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, sedikit mengelus lalu memberikan senyum kepada Konan.

Mereka berdua berjalan secara berdampingan untuk menyaksikan kemenangan Naruto. "Hem, hanya tidak menyangka, waktu cepat berlalu. Sebentar lagi masa kontrak Kurama akan berakhir, kautahukan dia itu sudah seperti adik bagiku," ujar Pain dengan pelan.

Konan mengalihkan mata, begitu mendengar Naruto meneriaki nama mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dengan cepat kekasih Pain ini melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan. Awalnya Konan tidak mengetahui jika Naruto seorang perempuan, dia bahkan menghajar Pain karena menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, akhirnya ia mengerti, semua ini demi keselamatan gadis itu sendiri. Bahkan tim mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui jika jagoan yang mereka banggakan seorang perempuan. Yah, karena hal ini pula, Konan sedikit repot untuk menyiapkan penyamaran Naruto sebelum tampil di muka umum seperti sekarang.

Jangan lupakan dengan wartawan yang begitu ingin tahu prifasi orang lain, kenapa mereka begitu merepotkan, tidakkah itu mengganggu ketenangan Naruto dengan tindakan mereka yang seperti itu. Sudah pasti mereka akan mendapatkan giliran untuk mewawancarai gadis yang begitu tenar di beberapa pertelevisian internasional karena kemenangannya itu. Kenapa pula sampai meneror di depan rumahnya juga, dengan beribu pertanyaan yang menjengkelkan.

"Selamat, Kurama." Tangan putih pucat menjulur kepadanya. Naruto mengangkat kepala, lalu menatap ke asal suara.

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Senyum manis terukir begitu saja di bibir mungil Naruto.

Meski Gaara kerap disebut rival dalam arena balap oleh para fans mereka satu sama lain namun, ia dan pemuda ini tidak pernah merasakan hal yang demikian itu. Hubungannya dengan lelaki Sabaku tersebut malah tergolong akrab, kadang Naruto menduduki posisi kedua saat Gaara menjadi juara yang utama. Hanya saja sudah beberapa musim ini Naruto selalu mengalahkannya. Bagi Gaara, itu tak masalah, karena mereka bersaing secara sportif.

"Oke-oke, sudah waktunya bersama kami, Kurama. Ini bagian kami, tak masalahkan, Sabaku-san?" ujar Pain menyela keakraban dua orang yang masih berpegangan tangan tersebut.

Konan hanya memutar mata melihat tingkah protektif lelaki itu, dan sedikit geli melihat tingkah grogi Gaara yang kepergok masih memegang tangan Naruto. Sedang Naruto, jangan ditanya, mana peka gadis itu dengan hal yang begituan. Dia malah nyengir gaje ke arah Pain sebagai tanggapan.

"Yah, silahkan saja," ujar Gaara dengan wajah datar setelah menguasai dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Gaara," pamit Naruto riang, sedangkan kepala pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

 **##Kucik1Naru-chan##**

Seorang lelaki bersurai putih terdiam di kursi direkturnya. Mata itu masih menatap stasiun televisi yang masih menampilkan hasil pertandingan balapan tadi. Sudut bibi Kakashi terangkat saat melihat senyum lelaki bersurai pirang kemerahan di layar televisi. Yang mana masih menayangkan acara di arena balapan, si pemenang juara pada tahun ini.

"Kauharus cepat kembali, demon fox. Kau sangat merepotkanku dengan jabatan ini. Perusahaan Namikaze sudah menunggu, Naru-chan," ujar Kakashi pelan.

Meski demikian, sebenarnya lelaki ini sangat khawatir akan gadis itu. Sudah begitu banyak musibah yang menimpa anak semata wayang bosnya tersebut. Sewaktu kejadian tragis yang merenggut kedua orangtua Naruto, membuat gadis itu sangat terguncang.

Di umurnya yang masih lima tahu, pencurian atas gadis malang tersebut kerap terjadi. Dan tak segan para penculik tidak tahu belas kasih itu juga memukuli tubuh Naruto yang masih kecil. Melihat tekanan mental sang cucu, membuat Mito tidak tahan dan mengambil tindakan dengan cepat. Lalu, membawa Naruto ke New York tempat asalnya.

Karena hal itu perusahaan Namikaze diserahkan di bawah kepemimpinan Kakashi oleh Mito. Awalnya Kakashi menolak karena itu bukan haknya, tapi Mito menjelaskan posisi itu hanya sementara. Naruto akan mengambil alih sampai ia siap menghadapi semuanya. Dia berusaha menyadari dan maklum atas semua kekhawatiran wanita itu, setelah anak dan menantunya meninggal, hanya sang cucu satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa.

Bahkan dia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui Naruto menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki dulu, karena permintaan Mito. Bahkan kebanyakan orang-orang tidak tahu akan pewaris Namikaze yang sebenarnya. Minato sangat ketat menjaga keamanan putrinya itu.

"Yah, siapa yang akan menyadarinya. Lagipula kau tampan juga, Naruto," ujarnya pelan. Kerap sewaktu mereka ke luar dulu, wajah Naruto selalu ditutupi di balik topi yang dikenakan. Bahkan gadis itu selalu menggunakan pakaian anak lelaki untuk mengelabui penculik dan para wartawan.

###123###

"Aduh, capeknya."

Naruto merenggangkan tubuh sambil menguap, pesta semalam benar-benar menyenangkan. Ya ampun, ia memang harus memijat tubuh nanti. Ini membuat tubuhnya sangat kaku, karena terus berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan kemarin. Tentu saja dengan imbalan setimpal dari Pain. Hem, menguras sedikit dompet lelaki itu tak mengapakan? Dengan neraka yang diberikannya sebelum aku bertanding.

"Permisi," suara pelayan dari arah luar.

"Ada apa?" jawab Naruto ketika sudah membuka pintu, sedangkan pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Mito-sama, meminta Anda untuk sarapan," ujar kepala pelayan begitu sopan.

"Baik, katakan sama Nenek, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Pelayan tersebut menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti, lalu pergi setelah Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Naruto bersenandung pelan sambil memasuki kamar mandi dengan sedikit melakukan gerak dance. Semoga kau tidak terjatuh dengan aksimu itu Naruto.

Mito menikmati teh hangatnya di meja makan sambil membentangkan Koran pagi ini. Matanya memeriksa dengan teliti berita di berbagai manca negara. Ia sedikit tersenyum membaca perusahaan Namikaze dalam keadaan stabil dan terkendali dalam tanggungjawab Kakashi.

 _"Morning, Grandmother."_ Naruto menghampiri sang nenek dan memeluknya dari arah samping. Mito hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah cucunya ini.

 _"Morning,_ Naru-chan," balas Mito masih mempertahankan senyum ketika melihat wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Baa-chan, bukan Naru-chan," bibir merah itu memerengut ke atas, tidak terima dengan ucapan neneknya. "Tapi Naruto-kun, ingat itu," mendengar hal tersebut Mito hanya menghela napas. Memang benar ia yang membuat Naruto harus menjadi seperti ini, tapi, setidaknya biarkan Mito memanggil cucunya seperti itu, jika mereka hanya berduaan saja.

"Kauterlalu cantik untuk kata 'kun' itu, Naru," ujar Mito jahil, membuat Naruto tambah memanyunkan bibir.

"Aku tampan Baa-chan, lihat saja banyak cewek yang terpesona kepadaku," ujar Naruto bangga sambil membusungkan dada. Memang cucunya ini bisa tampil maskulin tapi, untuk wajah tampannya itu Naruto nyaris cantik. Seperti tipe cowok berwajah cantik karena ketampanannya yang di atas rata-rata.

"Jangan bilang Naruto-kun suka cewek sekarang,"

Naruto tersedak mendengar gurauan Mito yang begitu garing itu, yang benar saja batinnya. Meski sedikit bangga dan miris dalam bersamaan karena ketenarannya di kalangan cewek, hal itu tidak lantas membuat ia berubah haluan. Mendengar namanya yang diteriakkan secara histeris dengan aura _love-dove_ saja sudah membuat dia merinding.

"Tidak lucu, Baa-chan. Aku masih doyan cowok.," sela Naruto cepat. Mito hanya tertawa mendengar cucunya berujar dengan tubuh bergedik. Naruto menyantap sarapan paginya dengan cepat, dia begitu lapar.

"Naruto, kau tidak lupakan? Seminggu lagi kau akan ke Jepang?"

Tangan eksotis itu berhenti menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Mata warisan dari sang ayah menatap Mito dengan sedikit keraguan. Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda iya, jujur saja gadis ini masih enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki ke tempat penuh kenangan kelamnya itu.

"Kalau kaubelum siap, Baa-chan akan—"

"Tidak. Siap tidak siap, aku harus tetap ke sana, Baa-chan," Naruto menyela dengan cepat, "Aku tak mau terus bersembunyi, dan melimpahkan tanggungjawabku kepada Paman Kakashi." Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Lagipula ia merindukan saudara yang berada di sana juga.

"Baiklah, tapi akhir tahun Naru harus ke sini lagi, masa kontrakmu masih dengan Pain itu, kan?" Mito menatap Naruto yang sibuk mengisi perut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Rumah ini pasti akan terasa sepi jika dia pergi. Perasaan cemas menghampirinya. Akankah cucunya baik-baik saja nanti, meski sudah memerintahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Baa-chan, aku akan baik-baik saja." Mata langit itu menatap teduh kepada Mito. Gadis ini bisa merasakan kegelisahan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Lagipula, di sana ada Paman Inouchi. Mana mungkin dia membiarkanku terluka segores pun," nada geli menghampiri Naruto saat mengucapkan tentang pamannya itu. Bahkan Ino selaku anak pernah disetop uang sakunya karena mengajak Naruto shopping, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka waktu sedang berkunjung menemui Naruto di New York.

 *****~~SasuFemNaru~~****

"Ayah, apa melihat kunci mobilku?" Ino berteriak di dalam kamar. Tangannya sibuk membuka dan mengobrak-abrik barang-barang sampai berserakan. Ya Tuhan, di mana benda itu, seingat Ino ia meletakkannya di dalam laci meja riasnya.

"Coba lihat di dalam tasmu, sayang," Inoichi berujar pelan sambil menikmati kue-kue kering berukuran kecil.

"Tas yang mana? Ayah lupa, aku punya banyak tas," Ino berujar gemas mendengar saran ayahnya itu. Dan ini menambah kesusahan Ino, dengan tas bejibun yang tersimpan di lemari kaca dalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan sampai menghela napas jika harus memeriksanya satu-persatu.

"Mangkanya hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, cari saja di tas terakhir yang kamu pakai, Ino." Kepala lelaki itu menggeleng melihat kecerobohan sang anak.

Dan benar saja, begitu Ino mengalihkan mata untuk mencari tas yang terakhir kali dikenakan, benda itu berada di sana. "Ayah, aku mencintaimu," suara riang terdengar begitu senang, bibir bepoles lipstik bening tersenyum indah. Sedangkan Inouchi tersenyum mendengar Ucapan anaknya.

Derap kaki menuruni tangga mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu, "Hati-hati Ino-chan, kaubisa terpeleset nanti." Ayah gadis ini begitu cemas melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Kenapa anaknya tidak bisa berhati-hati dalam berjalan.

"Ayah, hari ini Naruto akan tiba di Jepang. Aku tidak mau terlambat untuk menjemputnya." Ino menghampiri ayahnya sambil mencium pipi lelaki itu, Inouchi menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Berhati-hatilah, Ino," ujar sang ayah menasehati.

"Oke," jawab Ino singkat sambil berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. Deru mesin mobil terdengar di telinga Inouchi. Begitu tak mendengar suara itu lagi, tangannya mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana.

"Hallo, apa kausudah berada di bandara?" Inouchi berujar pelan, kepalanya mengangguk begitu mendengar jawaban di seberang sana. "Awasi mereka, jangan sampai lengah. Kalau tidak kalian yang akan menanggung akibatnya," ujar Inouchi dengan nada rendah, sarat akan ancaman. Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia menutup sambungan tersebut, lalu menghubungi seseorang lagi.

Hari-hari begitu cepat berlalu. Dua minggu setelah membicarakan perihal keberangkatannya dengan sang nenek, dan sekarang Naruto sudah berada di pesawat menuju ke Jepang. Lagi sebentar pesawat akan mendarat, para pramugari memperingatkan para penumpang untuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

Para gadis saling berbisik melihat Naruto, ah jangan lupakan wajah tampannya itu. Memang, sekarang ia sedang dalam penyamaran menjadi seorang lelaki dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya, dan menyembunyikan iris indahnya tersebut.

Penampilan si Kurama hanya ia gunakan di arena balap dengan memakai lensa mata berwarna merah untuk menutup mata warisan ayahnya itu. Akan sangat berabe jika ada yang mengenali penampilanya yang sekarang mirip dengan Minato Namikaze di arena balap, yang mana berjuta orang di dunia ini menyaksiakan hal tersebut.

Pesawat sudah mendarat di bandara Narita, sebenarnya sang nenek sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi untuknya. Tapi ia memilih menggunakan pesawat saja. Naruto bersiap-siap untuk ke luar secara perlahan, bibir itu tersenyum begitu kakinya menapak di aspal bandara.

"Tadaima, Tou-san, Kan-san," ujar Naruto pelan. Rasa haru menghampiri hatinya begitu mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan tempat asal kelahirannya ini.

Naruto memakai jaket kulitnya, lalu melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Warna rambutnya sangat mencolok dengan para penduduk yang bermayoritas berambut hitam. Dari arah belakang, seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih sedang menelpon seseorang, wajahnya tersebut juga dibingkai oleh kacamata hitam.

"Ahh," Naruto terkejut begitu akan membalikkan badan. Pasalnya ia menubruk seseorang di belakangnya. Shappire di balik kacamata yang dikenakan membulat melihat handphone lalaki itu terjatuh, Naruto segera membuka kacamatanya dan mengambil benda tersebut.

" _I'm sorry, you ok?"_ ujar Naruto.

Tangan tan itu menyerahkan handphone yang sempat terjatuh di hadapannya. Mata kelam lelaki tersebut sedikit terpaku melihat indahnya manik biru yang menatap dengan rasa bersalah. Naruto sedikit risih dan tak enak melihat keterdiaman lelaki ini, apa dia marah batinnya.

Tangan lelaki itu mengambil handphone yang masih terulur kepadanya. Namun Naruto sedikit mengerutkan alis begitu melihat _style_ rambut raven lelaki ini. Itu rambut, apa buntut ayam, dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan matanya agar tidak sampai tertawa, karena memerhatikan benda itu terus-menerus.

"Dasar, dobe," lelaki itu berujar pelan saat melewati Naruto begitu sudah mengambil handphone-nya. Biarlah Lelaki pirang itu kesal jika dia menyadari ucapannya, siapa suruh dia berani menghina seorang Uchiha. Jangan kira ia tidak menyadari, hal apa yang membuat lelaki berambut pirang di hadapnnya itu akan tertawa. Dasar manusia bodoh, bahkan para gadis begitu terpesona akan apa yang ada pada dirinya, semuanya. Minus sampai sikap dingin itu juga.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia terdiam dengan menahan jengkel, jangan kira ia tidak mengerti bahasa jepang, yah. Meski tinggal bertahun-tahun di New York, tidak berarti dia melupakan bahasanya sendiri. Tapi memang benar sih, lelaki tersebut mengatai karena dia pikir Naruto tidak mengetahui bahasa jepang. Baginya lelaki tersebut, tampang Naruto itu terlihat bodoh. Memang benar-benar tipikal Uchiha, suka meremehkan orang lain.

"TEMEEE," Naruto berujar lantang sambil meneriaki lelaki yang sudah sudah jauh di depannya. Berani benar dia mengatainya seperti itu, memang dia kira siapa dirinya. Dasar lelaki berengsek, Naruto berharap tidak pernah berjumpa dengan orang seperti itu lagi.

Merasa hal itu ditunjukkan kepadanya, pemuda itu berbalik lalu, membuka kacamatanya. Wajah datar menatap Naruto, mata kelamnya menatap begitu angkuh. Sungguh Naruto akui wajah itu begitu tampan, jika tidak dengan seringai mengejek di bibir tipis tersebut. Dam Man, rutuk Naruto. Karena sempat-sempatnya mengagumi paras tampan lelaki itu.

"NARUTTOOOO," sebuah teriakkan lalu di susul sebuah pelukkan. Tubuh Naruto tersentak begitu medapatkan benturan tersebut.

"Hei, " Naruto terdiam dari aksi yang akan memberontak begitu melihat siapa yang memeluknya di arah samping. "Nee-chan?" ujarnya pelan. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mengangkat kepala sambil menatap kepada Naruto. Senyum begitu mengembang saat menatap wajah yang dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-chan," ujar Ino histeris sendiri. Naruto bergedik mendapatkan pelukan maut kembali.

"Aduh, sesak Nee-chan. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel "chan" lagi, tapi "kun", mengerti?" Naruto berujar pelan. Ino hanya cemberut mendengar tanggapan Naruto.

"Heh, apa kaubegitu senang dengan ketenaranmu sebagai Naruto-kun, Naru-chan?" cibiran tak segan diberikan untuk imoutonya ini. Lagian, kenapa pula ia harus protes, wajar saja jika dia dipanggil dengan sufik seperti itukan?

"Diamlah, kau bisa memanggil seperti itu sampai mulutmu berbusa jika bukan di tempat umum," jawab Naruto ketus begitu mendengar nada meledek kakak sepupunya ini. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya terkikik melihat wajah cemberut gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

Ino menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, diamati penampilan Naruto yang errr tampan, mungkin. Dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut melihat cara nee-channya memandang.

"Hei, itu semakin rata saja." Ino menunjuk bagian dada Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan. Apa-apaan sih Ino ini, rutuk Naruto sebal, itu wajar sajakan. Sekarang ia sedang dalam penyamaran dan membalut dadanya dengan begitu banyak perban.

"Wajar saja, di sini begitu banyak benda untuk melilit dua gunung. Jika kaumau, segeralah mencobanya," saran Naruto. "Dan kaubisa lebih berhemat, tidak usah membeli pakaian dalam yang bermerek. Karena perban itu cukup untuk menampung punyamu," lanjutnya dengan asumsi ngawur.

"Bilang saja punyamu tidak tumbuh dengan baik," balas Ino sambil menyeringai. Gerakkan tangan Naruto terhenti untuk menyisir helai pirang yang menganggu pandangan matanya, lalu seringai muncul di bibir plum itu.

"Nee-chan, apa kautahu kenapa semakin banyak perban yang kulimbatkan di dadaku ini?" Naruto merendahkan suaranya, sedangkan Ino menatap dengan rasa penasaran. "Itu karena, ukurannya bertambah besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari punyamu, jadi Nee-chan harus bersyukur dengan penampilanku saat ini. Karena Nee-chan tak akan punya saingan untuk hal itu." Nada kemenangan menghiasi ucapan Naruto, siapa suruh dia mengejek dirinya.

"Benarkah?" ujar Ino dengan bibir menekuk ke atas, tidak terima akan kenyataan yang didengarnya saat ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggangguk mantap.

"Baikla. Ayo, Ayah sudah menunggumu, Naruto-kun," kata Ino dengan nada penekanan dikalimat kun. "Huh, kau pasti mengoplasnya," ujar gadis ini kesal. Ingin rasanya Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat kekalahan sang kakak. Ya Tuhan, Naruto hanya ingin mengerjainya. Agar Ino segera menutup mulut, lalu mereka pulang ke rumah.

Ino menggamit lengan Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan, sesekali tangannya meraba jaket yang dikenakan sang adik. Tidakkah Ino malu, para manusia menatap dengan pandangan aneh dengan kelakuannya itu.

Salah Naruto sendiri memanas-manasi sepupunya itu, akibatnya tangan Ino terus meraba bagian dadanya untuk memastikan kebenaran tersebut. Dan terkutuklah kau dada, karena membuat Naruto pusing dengan tingkah Ino yang semakin menjadi. Tanpa sadar gadis ini mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini Naruto akan memulai kehidupan barunya. Hari ini ia akan Menjadi Naruto Namikaze. Putra tunggal dari perusahaan Namikaze crop.

 **TBC**

####


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me? If You Dare**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comfort.**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru.**

 **Warning : EYD, POV, OOC, FemNaru.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **##**Kucik1Naru-chan**##**

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Apa kalian percaya takdir? Atau sebuah ramalan? Sewaktu Naruto kecil ia akan bilang 'iya' dengan cepat, namun saat belajar tentang banyak hal di dunia ini, ia tidak memercayai perihal itu lagi.

Akibatnya, gadis ini ingin tertawa atau mengutuk atas kesialan yang didapatkan. Pagi tadi begitu cerah sewaktu Naruto membuka mata dari tidurnya. Kediaman Yamanaka begitu indah dengan taman bunga mini di samping jendela kamar yang ia tempati.

Hari ini, Naruto meminta izin untuk ke luar kepada paman Inoichi usai sarapan pagi. Sedangkan Ino begitu asik membaca majalah tabloidnya.

"Nee-chan, aku pergi dulu," pamit Naruto sedang duduk di lantai kayu beserta tangan yang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Naruto berdiri, lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di meja kayu bertaplak meja berwarna putih. Vas berisikan bunga begitu segar dengan warna kuning, keberadaannya itu untuk menghiasi meja di pintu utama mansion ini, beserta beberapa patung kecil ikut menghiasi juga.

"Naruto, berhenti."

Tangan eksotis itu terhenti untuk memutar kenop pintu, Naruto terdiam di depan pintu berwarna coklat tua berukiran kotak-kotak menerun ke bawah. Cahaya membias menerobos jendela kaca, membuat Shapphire itu bertambah jernih akannya.

"Ada apa?" Alis Naruto terangkat, tidakkah Ino bisa mengecilkan frekuensi suaranya? Mereka masih berada dalam satu ruangan, jeritannya itu membuat telinga Naruto sakit.

Ino menghampiri Naruto yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu, tangannya memegang tabloid. "Kau tidak boleh pergi," ia berujar panik, sambil menatap Naruto yang sedikit berada di bawahnya. Karena bentuk lantai kayu sedikit di desain lebih tinggi daripada lantai marmer tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini.

"Kenapa?" sahut Naruto dengan alis berkerut sambil mendekat kepada Ino. Ada apa sih, dengan kakaknya satu ini.

"Lihat ini," Ino menyodorkan majalah kepada adiknya, "Kau tidak boleh pergi, ramalan zodiakmu tidak bagus. Hari ini kau akan mendapatkan kesialan," ujar Ino begitu panik.

 **DOOOEEEEENGGGGGG**

Kalian tahu, jika di hadapan Naruto ada tembok, dengan senang hati ia akan mencakarnya. Sebab, rasa kesalnya karena kelebaian Ino ini sudah memuncak. Naruto kira Ino berlari karena ada hal yang begitu penting, sehingga sang kakak rela mengalihkan mata dari majalah kesukaannya. Ralat, lebih tepat disebut benda keramat untuk gadis itu.

"Kau—," Naruto tidak tahu harus berucap apa, mendadak lidahnya terasa keluh. Semua ini hanya karena perihal sebuah ramalan Zodiak? Dia bahkan meringis begitu matanya menangkap bait kata dari majah tersebut.

 _ **Keuangan : Berhematlah, Anda akan mengalami kesulitan karena pemborosan.**_

 _'What?'_ Siapa yang membuat ramalan ini? Harusnya dia memindahkan kalimat itu di zodiak Ino, mengingat kekuatan super sang kakak dalam hal berbelanja. Lagipula, meski dia membeli lima mobil dalam satu jam, hal itu tidak akan membuat Naruto jatuh miskin. Ini pelecehan, sama saja ia menuduh seorang Namikaze tidak mampu. Naruto pastikan peramal gadungan itu akan dipecat.

"Lihat, kan?" ujar Ino lagi, sedangkan mata Naruto menatap datar.

"Nee-chan, kaupercaya semua ini?" tanya sang adik dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan di mata Ino.

"Tentu saja, ramalan ini sangat akurat, dan selalu terjadi kepadaku," ujar Ino mantap, tak memerhatikan alis Naruto berkedut kesal atas ucapannya.

"Apanya yang akurat?" uawab Naruto dengan nada senewen. "Lihat, di bagian asmara tentang zodiakku."

 _ **Asmara : Takdir sedang menuju ke arahmu.**_

Mata Ino menelusuri tulisan yang dimaksud Naruto, sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke atas. Gadis ini menyeringai senang, Ino tak sempat membaca ini tadi.

"Apa maksudnya takdir? Takdir kesialan? Kalau begitu, iya," Naruto bersungut membaca hal menggelikan atas ulasan terakhir dari ramalannya.

"Dan lihat? Dia mendoakanku dengan menulis kalimat itu." Tunjuk Naruto dibait pertama dengan jarinya.

 _ **Berhati-hatilah dengan posisimu, lalu akan ada yang membuatu kesal, suatu hal yang memicu amarahmu.**_

Naruto mengumpat atas ramalan yang semberono itu. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, tanpa disadari bagian pertama itu sudah terjadi, dan membuat Naruto kesal. Tulisan inilah yang sangat Ino khawatirkan tadi..

"Tapi ini akurat—"

"Akurat untukmu, tidak untukku," geram Naruto kalap, untuk apa Ino percaya hal seperti ini. Mata Ino melirik sinis mendengar penuturan tersebut, terlihat pada cermin yang terletak di samping pintu. Kenapa sih, anak ini dibilangi malah tidak percaya batin Ino jengkel.

"Biar, yah. Kalau ini benar terjadi padamu, aku akan tertawa paling keras," ujar Ino sambil mendengus, dengan bibir menekuk ke atas. Sedangkan Naruto mencibir dengan pose mengangkat dagu, seolah menantang ucapan sang kakak.

"Aku pergi," pamit Naruto mengakhiri obrolan yang tak penting baginya, meninggalkan Ino yang kembali menekuni majalah sambil duduk di sofa. Dia memang bukan orang yang bisa menahan kesal untuk waktu yang lama. Karena itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan kulitnya.

#

#

#

Dan sekarang, haruskah Naruto percaya kembali akan hal semacam itu. Di hadapannya duduk seorang pemuda bersurai malam dengan tatapan datar. Kenapa orang menjengkelkan yang dia temui di bandara kemarin bisa berada di sini? Batin Naruto kesal.

Naruto menelan ludah secara paksa, begitu mata kelam itu menatapnya secara menyelidik. Semoga dia melupakan kejadian itu, dan tidak mengingat wajahnya doa sang gadis di dalam hati.

Naruto saat ini berada berada di kantor kepolisian untuk mengurus surat dan SIM mengemudinya. Lucu sekali jika ia masih menggunakan SIM negara bagian New York saat ada razia, kan?

Lelaki di hadapan Naruto menggunakan baju kaos hitam polos, memerlihatka tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna. Bagaimana jika dia tidak pakai baju, yah? Dia pasti terlihat seksi.

 _Shit,_ umpat naruto di dalam hati, kenapa pemuda ini selalu bisa menggodanya. Sedangkan pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan datar atas tingkahlakunya yang mengelengkan kepala itu.

"Namikaze Naruto?" Polisi di samping pemuda bersurai malam mengerutkan dahi mendengar marga itu. Bukankah yang memiliki marga itu sudah meninggal? Batinnya.

"Iya, benar," jawab Naruto cepat, si polisi yang menanganinya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bersiap untuk menggambil foto." Polisi mengarahkan kamera kepada wajah Naruto, Sebenarnya gadis ini sedikit gerogi karena mata kelam masih memerhatikannya.

"Aku pergi, Jugo. Ingat hubungi aku secepatnya, aku menunggu di ruang depan," ucap pemuda bermata onyx kepada rekannya.

"Oke, Sasuke," jawab Jugo singkat. Mata Naruto sedikit melirik saat Sasuke melewati tubuh di sebelah kiri, ia baru bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Syukur dia tidak ingat kepadaku batin Naruto senang.

Sedangkan di luar, Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu, tangannya sibuk memainkan handphone. Sudut bibir itu sedikit terangkat saat terlintas wajah Naruto yang antara syok dan menahan kesal karena bertemu dengannya. Bisa dilihat raut wajah itu sedikit tak enak dan risih saat bersitatap dengannya. Jangan kira Sasuke melupakan tampang bodoh itu, apalagi dengan rambut mencolok tersebut.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Seorang lelaki membuyarkan lamunan Uchiha bungsu. Mata kelamnya melirik kepada si pemanggil.

"Hm," ujar Sasuke tak jelas. Neji hanya menghela napas mendengar kebiasaan tidak jelas Sasuke itu. Mata tak berpupil menatap berkas-berkas yang berada di samping Sasuke, Neji menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti sedang apa temannya di sini.

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" tanya Neji sambil memelankan suaranya, Sasuke menghentikan tangan yang masih memainkan si handphone.

"Sedikit, kami menemukan barang selundupan ganja yang sudah berbentuk kapsul. Benda tersebut di masukan ke dalam boneka anak, benda itu tidak akan diketahui, karena tersamarkan menjadi satu dengan busa spons boneka," ujar Sasuke.

"Barang itu transaksi ilegal, dari penyelundupan kapal laut Jepang menuju ke Montana," ujar Sasuke. Ia dihubungi oleh para intelijen yang bertugas. Mereka mengatakan, pada saat itu menangkap seorang yang mencurigakan yang sedang menepikan truk. Ternyata setelah diperiksa, pengemudi tersebut sedang dalam keadaan teler karena menghisap ganja.

Kepolisian Jepang diberitahukan karena hasil penyelundupan barang itu berasal dari perjalanan negara Mereka. Sedangkan para intelijen yang bertugas di sana juga memberi penjelasan yang sama, bahwa barang tersebut memang berasal dari negara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Sas. Aku dengar Shikamaru tertembak saat menyelidiki para mapia yang melarikan diri ke Washington."

Meski berwajah sama datarnya dengan Sasuke, namun masih terlihat raut kecemasan di wajah Neji. Hyuuga bungsu baru mengetahui perihal kepergian Sasuke ke Montana, pada saat temannya sudah kembali ke Jepang. Membuat ia merasa seperti orang bodoh saja.

 _"What,_ aku sudah memberitahukan perihal kepergianku ke Jepang, lewat email yang kukirim kepadamu," suara seorang mengalihkan dua pemuda itu. Mata mereka menatap dengan asing kepada pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih menempelkan handphone di telinganya.

Melihat pemudah bodoh menurut pemikirannya, Sasuke mendengus begitu mendengar nada fasih saat Naruto melafalkan bahasa Inggris tersebut.

Neji masih menatap Naruto, sedikit aneh melihat rambut pirangnya itu. Mengingatkan pemuda Hyuuga ini akan suatu hal. Alis yang ia miliki beradu saat melihat pemuda pirang yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tas yang dibawanya.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tas. Neji menatap bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke. Temannya itu berjongkok di pintu, tempat di mana Naruto ke luar tadi. Tangan Sasuke memungut sesuatu entah apa itu, mata Neji tak melihat begitu jelas karena Sasuke memunggunginya.

"Kau, mencari ini?" Naruto terdiam dari kesibukan dan kepanikannya. Mata biru menatap tangan yang memegang sebuah benda.

"Itu—" Mata Naruto berbinar senang, kalungnya ada di tangan tersebut. Benda yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari.

Senyum mengembang begitu indah. Naruto akan menangis jika benda ini tak bisa ia temukan. Meski terlihat biasa, tetapi kalung itu begitu berharga baginya. Karena ini adalah pemberian dari kedua orang tua Naruto di ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak terbiasa melihat senyum setulus di hadapannya ini. Bagi seorang Sasuke, senyum itu terlalu silau di matanya. Melihat kenaifan ekspresi seseorang yang masih berada di atas permukaan bumi yang sudah begitu kotor.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak suka, ia hanya teringat akan ibunya. Senyum tulus sang ibu yang begitu pemuda ini rindukan, tetapi sekarang jenis itu bisa Sasuke lihat di bibir ranum pemuda asing ini.

"Arigato, arigato," ujar Naruto sambil tangannya mengambil kalung tersebut. Sasuke terdiam melihat shapphire penuh akan ekspresi, semua itu menumpuk dan menjadi satu di sana.

Tidak, hentikan tatapan itu. Sasuke tidak kuat melihat berbagai macam binar yang terpantul di bola mata Naruto. Sudah Sasuke katakan, ia tidak biasa melihat ekspresi bermacam-macam seperti itu.

Risih, Neji risih melihat tingkahlaku Sasuke. Pasalnya si teman tidak pernah berperilaku seperti demikian. Membuat pikirannya beramsumsi yang macam-macam tentang Uchiha junior. Kenapa pula mereka harus saling memandangan seperti itu batin Neji.

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas menanggapi rasa terima kasih Naruto. Mata kelam itu masih memerhatikan senyum yang tetap merekah, Naruto langsung memasang kalung berliontin matahari di lehernya. Namun, sepertinya sedikit kesulitan.

"Bisa tolong pasangkan?" Dengan tidak tahu malu Naruto meminta bantuan sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

Neji berani bertaruh, Sasuke akan mengacuhkan pemuda tersebut. Melihat Sasuke sangat anti diperintah oleh siapapun, meski kata 'tolong' terucap dari yang meminta.

"Dasar dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan. Tubuh Naruto membatu. Apa yang pemuda ini bilang tadi, dobe? Kali ini Naruto tidak akan melepaskanya.

"Sopanlah, brengsek. Pantaskah mengatai seseorang dengan seperti itu," ujar Naruto dengan desisan rendah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, ia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto mengerti bahasa Jepang. Bahkan logat Jepang begitu bagus ia ucapkan. Yah, dia tak sebodoh yang terlihat batin Sasuke.

"Hm." Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menautkan kalung yang melingkari leher Naruto. "Kau juga tidak sopan, mengatai orang seperti itu, dobe," ujar Sasuke kembali.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Teme sialan," Naruto berkata judes. Dia tidak suka dengan lelaki ini, lidahnya tidak sebagus rupanya. Eh? Tidak, maksud Naruto, tidak ada yang bagus dari pemuda ini. Yah, benar itu, tidak ada yang bagus paksa Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan makian Naruto. Matanya sibuk untuk menautkan si kalung, namun alis Sasuke menaut saat menyadari sesuatu. Tidakkah kulit ini terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki? Kulit karemel tersebut begitu kontras dengan warna kulit pucat Sasuke. Bagaimana rasanya, yah?

Hello? Apa tadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang mempunyai pemikiran itu? Tidak, itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Mana mungkin dia memikirkan hal seperti itu, kan? Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku? Itachi bisa mandi kembang tujuh rupa jika mengetahui ini.

Tubuh Neji mematung, dia terdiam melihat kekalahan dirinya ini. Baru sekarang dugaannya meleset atas Sasuke. Ada apa denganmu anak ayam, batin Neji nista. Apalagi saat melihat mata Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergian pemuda pirang di balik pintu tersebut.

Mata Neji mengitari ruangan ini. Ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang bermata merah yang sedang menghipnotis mereka. Seperti di anime entah apa namanya yang serimg ditonton Hanabi. Sepertinya pemuda ini sangat syok.

Sasuke melewati pemuda yang masih terpuruk akan kekalahannya. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Neji terkejut melihat tindakannya tadi. Dan masa bodoh dengan itu, mana mau ia repot-repot untuk menjelaskannya.

 **##**~~SasuFemNaru~~**##**

"Gya ha ha ha ha ha," suara tawa menggema di ruangan ini, Ino tertawa keras seperti orang kerasukan. Air matanya bahkan sampai ikut keluar.

"Berhenti tertawa?" teriak Naruto kesal. Dia begitu kesal dan kesusahan memasang perban untuk membalut dadanya. Sedangkan Ino tertawa dengan gembira saat Naruto menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto masih kesal dengan pemuda tadi, berani benar chiken style itu mengatainya dobe. Dua kali lagi.

"Sala-ha ha ha ha–lah sendiri, diberitahu tidak mau mendengar," Ino masih tertawa terbahak. "Jadi, rasakan sendiri akibatnya." Ino pun kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"Oh, _stop it you,"_ erang Naruto kesal. "Cepat bantu aku memasang dasi sialan ini," umpat Naruto frustasi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa benda sekecil ini begitu merepotkan.

Ino melangkah mendekat kepada Naruto dengan senyum geli. "Ya ampun, aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang suami," celetuk Ino sambil tangannya memasang simpul dasi Naruto. Sedangkan sang adik hanya mendengus keras mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah menikah. Lihat ada garis-garis keriput di bawah matamu," Naruto mendramatiskan ucapannya sambil menatap kepada wajah Ino.

Spontan Ino menyentuh area yang dimaksud Naruto. "Jangan membual, itu tidak ada," bantah Ino cepat. Wajahnya terlihat prihatin sambil jarinya meraba kantung mata. Sekarang, giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. Membalas gadis ini sangat mudah, cukup mengatakan masalah penampilan yang membuatnya tidak merasa sempurna. Itu akan membuat kakaknya risau dan menutup mulut.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan paman Minato," Ino tersenyum lembut melihat penampilan Naruto. "Berhati-hatilah," ujar Ino memeringatkan dengan mata menatap khawatir. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

##123##

Ruangan hotel terlihat begitu mewah, para tamu duduk di kursi berwarna merah marun yang tertata rapi. Sebagian ada yang berbincang sambil berdiri, toh juga acara belum dimulai pikir mereka.

"Di mana orang itu?"

Lelaki bersurai malam yang di ikat satu melirik orang di sebelahnya. Jas abu-abu yang dikenakan melekat begitu pas, membuat dia terlihat gagah saat mengenakannya. Sepatu berwarna hitam yang dipakai begitu kontras dengan lantai marmer coklat tua kombinasi coklat muda. Ukiran berbentuk mawar di lantai tersebut menambah menawanya suasana kemewahan sang hotel.

"Sebentar lagi, Itachi," jawab Kakashi sambil matanya menatap jam di pergelangan tangan. Cahaya lampu cristal yang terpasang di pelapon membuat dua pemuda ini tampak begitu elegan, membuat para gadis tiada henti mencuri pandang terhadap mereka berdua.

"Aku permisi sebentar, Itachi." Si Uchiha hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyesap wine di dalam gelasnya.

Mata kelam Itachi melirik ke arah rekannya itu. Lelaki bersurai putih tersebut terlalu serius begitu menerima telepon dari seseorang. Itachi mengakui keprofesionalan Kakashi dalam bekerja, karena itu pula ia mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Namikaze.

Kakashi naik ke podium untuk meminta perhatian, para tamu serentak menempati tempat yang disediakan.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih sudah datang di acara perusahaan Namikaze. Atas peluncuran prodak terbaru kami ini, aku akan mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting," Ujar Kakashi tenang. Para undanga saling bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, terutama para wartawan yang diundang untuk mewawancarai peluncuran prodak terbaru ini.

 **Kkriiieetttt**

Sontak para mata memandang ke arah pintu. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata yang menyaksikan membelalak tidak percaya, mereka begitu terkejut melihat sosok itu. Hampir mereka menduga itu seorang Namikaze Minato jika tidak melihat tiga garis di kedua pipi berkulit karamel tersebut.

Di samping pemuda itu, berdiri Inoichi Yamanaka. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju tempat duduk di samping podium. Para wartawan tidak segan menekan tombol kamera untuk mengambil gambar pemuda yang belum diketahui identitasnya itu.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, selama ini aku hanya menjalankan perusahaan Namikaze sebagai wakil tuan muda Naruto Namikaze. Seorang pemuda yang kalian lihat saat ini," ujar Kakashi.

Naruto berdiri, lalu tangannya mengambil mik yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. "Aku Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggal dari mendiang Minato Namikaze. Kakashi hanya mengambil alih tugasku untuk sementara waktu saja. Sekarang aku akan mengambil alih tanggungjawabku kembali." Shapphire menyorot tajam dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, sekarang dia bukan Uzumaki. Melainkan seorang Namikaze.

Naruto menyadari, di tempat ini, orang-orang sangat berpengalaman dalam berbisnis. Sedikit dia memerlihatkan kelemahanya, maka hal itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi pesaing perusahaan Namikaze nanti. "Aku masih hijau (1), jadi mohon kerja samanya," ujar Naruto kembali sambil menyudahi perkataanya.

"Ada yang kalian tanyakan? Karena untuk ke depannya, Naruto lah yang akan bekerja sama dengan Anda sekalian?" Kakashi menatap para kolega perusahaan Namikaze.

"Saya," Seorang mengancungkan tangan ke atas, lalu seorang memberinya mikrofon untuk berbicara.

"Silahkan," ujar Kakashi tersenyum ramah.

"Nama saya, Karin. Saya dari perwakilan majalah fasio style Sabaku corp," ujar si gadis. Naruto melirikkan mata kepada Karin yang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan setelan rok berwarna hitam selutut. Sekejap ia teringat kepada Gaara, jadi orang ini dari perusahaan milik keluarga Gaara.

"Maaf, jika hal ini menyinggung Anda, Namikaze-san," Karin menatap wajah yang begitu mirip dengan pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze dua puluh tahun silam.

"Tapi bukannya keluarga Namikaze sudah meninggal semua? Pada saat kecelakaan waktu itu? Dan tidak ada satu pun yang selamat? Publik menyatakan hal itu sebagai konfirmasi terhadap kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Anda?" Karin mengalihkan mata menatap Kakashi yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Naruto, seolah meminta jawaban.

Tangan eksotis Naruto mengambil mik yang ia letakkan tadi. "Memang benar apa yang ditulis publik. Hal itu dilakukan oleh Nenekku sendiri. Dia ingin agar aku tetap aman, sampai tiba waktunya aku akan memimpin perusahaan ini," para hadirin saling berbisik mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Karin tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto itu, seperti ada yang ditutupi oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto hanya tersenyum samar.

"Jika Anda masih ragu akan diriku, aku bisa menceritakan perihal kecelakaan keluargaku secara akurat, Karin-san," entah kenapa bibir serampangan Karin terasa kaku, seolah ditampar tangan tak kasat mata begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. Seolah ingin menyadarkan Karin, dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

"Tapi, apa bisa kami memercayai Anda untuk mengelolah saham yang sudah kami tanamkan di perusahaan ini? Anda orang baru di dunia bisnis?" Tajam dan menusuk, itulah Orochimaru. Perkataanya membuat orang segan terhadap lelaki tersebut.

"Jika Anda meragukan kemampuanku, Anda boleh menarik saham yang Anda tanamkan, Tuan." Kakashi menatap horror atas keberanian ucapan anak sematan wayang bosnya. Ya Tuhan, Apa kautahu siapa yang kauajak bicara itu, _little fox_.

"Jika masih ada yang meragukan kemampuanku, kalian boleh menarik saham atau kontrak yang kalian tanamkan pada detik ini juga," ujar Naruto tegas.

Memang ini terdengar sombong, tapi lihat, orang seperti apa yang di hadapi Naruto. Dia harus menggunakan arogansi untuk membuat mereka yakin. Bahwa merekalah yang membutuhkan seorang Namikaze, bukan Namikaze yang membutuhkan mereka.

Orochimaru merasa dasi yang dikenakan terasa mencekik begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. Lancang, berani benar anak ingusan mempermalukan dia, dan menantangnya di depan umum. Melihat tampang lugu Naruto, Orochimaru mengira anak itu tidak seberani ini. Tapi ternyata lidah tersebut begitu tajam.

Itachi tersenyum miring melihat Nauto, awalnya Itachi juga menduga putra Minato itu juga seorang yang lugu. Naruto pasti akan gemetar setelah Orochimaru menghinanya secara tidak langsung seperti tadi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal lelaki ular itu, dia ditakuti di dalam dunia berbisnis. Lalu Itachi?

 _No_ , karena orang itulah yang harus takut terhadap seorang Uchiha. Terbukti Orochimaru tidak pernah menang saat menangani tender yang sama terhada yang Uchiha kerjakan.

Sedangkan Inoichi menahan senyum melihat kegeraman di wajah Orochimaru. Dia mengetahui Naruto menggunakan taktik, agar para kolega memercayainya.

#

#

#

Sasuke menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk, dia baru saja habis mandi. Sasuke pulang begitu larut saat tiba di apartemen yang sudah beberapa tahun di tempatinya.

Tangan sasuke mengambil roti bakar sebagai sarapan paginya, habis ini dia harus ke kantor kepolisian kembali. Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyalakan televisi, mata kelam tersebut menatap handphone yang tergeletak di sofa. Sangking lelahnya, dia menaruh benda itu secara asal.

"Selamat pagi permirsa. Pagi ini, kami akan mengabarkan bahwa putra tunggal dari perusahaan Namikaze masih hidup." Sekejap mata Sasuke mengalihkan mata ke arah topik berita tersebut.

Di sana, bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang diwawancari di sebuah hotel. "Dobe?" ujar Sasuke pelan. Lelaki itu yang dia temui di bandara dan kantor kepolisian. Ternyata benar, pemuda itu Namikaze yang dibicarakan Itachi tadi malam lewat telepon. Awalnya Sasuke acuh, dia mengira si bodoh itu hanya memiliki kesamaan marga dengan perusahaan Namikaze.

Sasuke segera menghubungi Itachi, tangan pemuda tersebut menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja. Di kunci pintu apartemen miliknya, dan segera menuju tempat parkiran yang tersedia di tempat ini. Sasuke harus bertanya kembali, siapa tahu hal ini ada hubungannya dengan keadaan sang ibu.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter dua ini semoga kalian suka, saya tepar...**

 **Note : 1. Kata hijau seperti ungkapan orang yang masih baru dalam mengenal suatu hal.**

Habis chapter 3 besok saya mungkin akan hiatus, tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Thanks for you All, dukungan kalian sangat membantu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Me? If You Dare**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comfor.

Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, Typo.

Fairing : SasuFemNaru.

 **Note: Di larang copy paste atau save fic saya mau yang ini dan yang lainnya. Saya tidak tahu apa Anda baca warning atau note saya di chapter awal, fic ini terhapus, bukan mau direpublish ulang. Saya sudah tidak mau untuk updet lagi fic-fic yang terhapus itu, karena tidak semua mempunyai copy an. Namun saya menulis ulang karena ada pembaca yang meminta di updet lagi. Kepala saya berdenyut sakit jika masih ada yang bertanya "kenapa di republish ulang" padahal dari awal udah di kasi tahu :'/**

 **~~Kucik1Naru-chan~~**

Chapter : 3 Negosiasi

Tangan eksotis mengetuk pulpen di atas meja. Mata langit sang pemilik tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang mengatup. Kepala bersurai pirang menunduk dalam. Laptop yang menyala sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi semenjak menerima telpon barusan.

"Tidak kukira akan secepat ini." Rahang mengatup rapat. Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk saat Kakashi mengabarkan Mito Senju mengalami kecelakaan. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang, Naruto sudah siap menerima konsenkuensi yang ada. Tapi sekarang, bukan dia saja yang jadi incaran para pesaing perusahaan Namikaze. Dan karenanya, sekarang sang nenek sedang dirawat karena kecelakaan tabrak lari.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian." Mata langit berkabut amarah. Naruto sudah bersiap akan apa yang menimpa dirinya. Namun gadis ini hampir gemetar karena keluarga satu-satunya akan direbut sang maut. Kejadian di masa lalu masih menghantuinya tiada henti.

Naruto memutar arah menghadap tembok bermotif daun-daun hitam. Bahkan pemandangan indah ini tak biasa meredahkan kegelisaannya. "Dunia bisnis bisa membuatku mati muda," dengus Naruto pelan.

Dering handphone mengalihkan perhatian. Naruto segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Hallo, ada apa, Paman?"

"Naruto, Paman sudah menugaskan seorang untuk menjagamu. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi ia akan datang ke kantormu. Paman tidak menerima penolakkan untuk ini," Naruto mingkem saat mendengar nada tegas dari pamannya Inoichi.

"Baiklah, Paman," gadis pirang dalam mode penyamarannya berujar patuh. Meski tadi ia hendak protes. Handphone Naruto letakkan di atas meja kembali. Dahi itu mengerut dalam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hai, haruskah aku bertemu dengan orang macam ini? Kenapa Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan bagian yang tak menyenangkan sih." Mata bulat menatap nama yang tertera di berkas pekerjaannya

"Uchiha..." ujarnya menatap malas. "Aku akan bosan melihat tampang es batunya." Hai, siapa yang tidak tahu marga ini di dunia bisnis. Tapi dia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dengan klien mereka yang satu ini.

"Aku selalu mendengar kata, 'menusuk dari belakang.' Namun untuk yang satu ini lebih tepat jika 'Menusuk dari depan' langsung." Perkataan Kakashi mengenai pengusaha Uchiha ini memang harus ditekankan dalam otaknya. Karena para Uchiha tidak suka bermain. Jika dipermainkan, maka pada detik itupun kau akan tamat, dengan seorang Uchiha yang menatapmu penuh keangkuhan.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Itu nama seorang yang menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha chrop sekarang. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi di mana, yah?" Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa seseorang.

"Permisi, Namikaze-san," suara dari balik pintu mengalihan pikiran. Tubuh slim tersebut membalik arah keposisi semula.

"Silahan masuk," intruksi Namikaze muda.

"Ada dua orang yang ingin bertemu. Mereka bialang ini penting." Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. "Silahkan masuk." Karyawan itu membuka pintu lebar untuk sang tamu. "Saya permisi, Namikaze-san." Tubuh yang mengenakan rok biru selutut menghilang di balik daun pintu yang tertutup.

Ujung bibir Naruto berkedut keras. Memikirkan keadaan sang nenek saja sudah membuatnya merasa letih sekali. Lalu sekarang apa ini? Wajah menjengkelkan itu terlihat di indera pengelihatannya lagi. Ini sih bukan kesialan, tapi nasib kemalangan yang menimpanya secara beruntun.

"Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Tubuh menegak dari kursi empuknya. Kaki bersepatu hitam mengetuk dengan santai di atas lantai marmer coklat hazel. Dua pasang mata mengikuti gerak sang pirang. Naruto menghempaskan diri dengan ringan di punggung sofa berwarna moka.

"Apa kejadian di masa lalu membuatmu mendatangiku, Nara?" Bibir plum tersenyum miring. Wajah ini membuat seorang Namikaze ingin melayangkan tinjuan kembali.

"Tidak, aku kemari untuk hal lain." Lelaki berkuncir satu menatap dingin. Mata sang Nara melirik rekan di sampingnya. "Lelaki ini yang memiliki kepentingan denganmu. Katakan tujuanmu, Sasuke." Mata biru menatap seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja putih rapi. Tak lama bibir Naruto mendengus pelan. Kemalangan memang menyertainya kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kauenyah dari sini, Nara Shikamaru? Satu informasi pun tak akan temanmu dapatkan jika mataku masih melihatmu di sini." Sasuke menatap intens manik biru yang menatap angkuh. Ada apa di antara mereka? Hanya itu yang memenuhi benak Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedatang dari Washington kemarin, ia memang mengabarkan tugas yang akan dia ambil kepada Shikamaru. Mengingat sahabatnya itulah yang paling banyak mengetahui tentang keadaan sang ibu. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untuk berkerja sama melihat keadaan sekarang.

"Baiklah, kau ke luar dulu, Shikamaru."

Sang Nara menatap temannya ragu. Namun Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan datar terhadapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Shikamaru beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi, ada kepentingan apa?" Gadis ini tak ingin berbasa basi lagi. _Moodnya_ sedang buruk saat ini.

"Aku Sasuke, bertugas untuk menjagamu dari Yamanaka Inoichi." Ingin Naruto memutar waktu saat ia masih berkomunikasi dengan pamannya tadi. Jika tahu orang menyebalkan ini yang bertugas untuknya, akan Naruto pastikan ia langsung berkata 'Tidak'.

"Anda?" ulang Naruto. Kepala direktur ini berdenyut sakit seperti terserang migren.

"Untuk itu kami mau agar Anda berkerja sama dalam hal ini," mata cerah dan gelap saling beradu. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Sasuke serius. Naruto hanya diam melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Silahkan."

Meski tak suka pemuda bermulut pedas ini. Tapi jika paman Inoichi sampai menugaskannya untuk menjaga dirinya, berarti pria itu tahu seluk-beluk pemuda yang menatapnya lurus sekarang. Pamannya itu tidak pernah asal-asalan jika menyangkut dirinya.

"Ini mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuamu dahulu," Sasuke menunggu reaksi Naruto. Tapi manik kelam hanya menyaksikan ekspresi tak berati di wajah eksotis itu. Di luar perkiraan. "Sebenarnya orangtuamu meninggal karena ulah seseorang." Wajah Naruto masih tetap dingin. Keadaan di antara mereka bertambah hening karena aura yang tak bersahabat dari awal.

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?" Mata langit menatap tajam. "Kau kira aku tak mengetahui hal itu?" Bibir itu terangkat sinis.

Lelaki ini membuat ia kesal. Dia kira aku senaif itu memercayai kedua orangtuaku mati karena murni kecelakaan batin sang gadis. Mempelajari dunia bisnis membuat Naruto tak asing melihat kejadian yang seperti orangtuanya alami. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengenyahkan, bagi yang menurut mereka mengganggu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui informasi tentang kejadian pada hari itu." Sasuke tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Karena hal itu tak berlaku bagi manusia di hadapannya sekarang.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu melakukan ini terhadapku." Naruto melonggarkan simpul dasinya. "Tapi, jangan mengorek luka orang lain untuk memenuhi keinginanmu." Rahang Sasuke mengatup keras. Dia harus mengakui ucapan itu mengenainya telak. Yah, katakanlah dia seperti itu. Karena Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hal lain untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Minus perasaan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Jika kau masih mempertahankan argumen ini, aku tak akan segan. Buat apa aku memerdulikan hal yang kauinginkan. Jika kau tak bisa menghargai hal sekecil ini untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang," suara rendah itu membuat Sasuke terpaku. Tubuh berbalut jas hitam berdiri untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tangannya gemetar saat memegang gagang pintu. "Jangan libatkan aku dalam urusanmu." Mata shappire melirik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri. "Jika tak ingin celaka," Uchiha junior terdiam mendengar nada perintah barusan. Permata langit itu selalu bisa membungkam bibirnya.

Tubuh Natuto sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke ke luar dari ruangan direktur yang sudah ditinggalkan sang empunya. Di dapatinya Shikamaru yang menyender di tembok.

"Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha mendengarkan perkataan orang lain?" Mata kuaci menatap langit-langit perusahaan. "Sebaiknya kau tak berurusan lagi dengan pemuda itu, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru berjalan mendahului. Lelaki Nara ini tidak tahu, hal apa yang membuat Sasuke tak mau membalas ucapan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Yang pasti, seorang Uchiha bukan tipe yang suka mengalah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" entah kenapa kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Shikamaru menghentikan langkah, alisnya terangkat. Wow, Uchiha mau tahu masalah orang lain?

"Apa kau mengorek luka seseorang untuk memenuhi keinginanmu?" Sasuke menatap dingin mendengar kalimat jiplakan itu. Lagipula, kenapa dia ingin tahu masalah orang lain.

"Karena kau seperti tersangka pembunuhan di matanya," jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terdiam.

"Aku lebih kejam dari seorang pembunuh," bisik Shikamaru pelan.

 **##~~SunandMoon~~##**

Taman ini begitu indah. Namun hal demikian tak bisa meredakan suatu hal yang berkecamuk dalam diri Naruto. Bibir itu meneguk rakus minuman kaleng yang dibelinya barusan. Pada saat meninggalkan dua pemuda tadi, Naruto menyetop taksi secara asal. Sampai tiba matanya melihat taman yang dipenuhi beranekaragam bungan tulip. Membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sejenak di sini.

"Dari sekian banyak kejadian yang meninpa diriku. Kenapa harus hal yang itu ia korek kembali." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan yang memegang minuman kaleng mengerat dalam genggaman. Ingatan kejadian naas pada malam itu memenuhi kepala Naruto. Suara ayahnya, kepanikan ibunya, dan benturan keras menggema di telinganya menjadi satu. Napas Naruto sedikit tersegal, tubuh miliknya masih mengingat jelas rasa kesakitan kala itu.

"Kata Ayah dan Ibu, seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis." Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat suara seorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Bisa Naruto lihat seorang anak lelaki memakai kacamata sambil menggunakan tongkat.

'Dia cacat' batin Naruto saat melihat satu kaki anak itu buntung. Tangan mungil sang anak mengusap air mata di pipi karamel Naruto. 'Aku menangis?' Batin Naruto tak percaya. Tanpa disadari permata bening tersebut lolos dari sang pemilik. Membuat Namikaze muda tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Mata kelam di balik kacamata itu menatap wajah Naruto. "Siapa nama Kakak? Sudah dewasa gak boleh cengeng, lho." Alis pirang berkedut. Mulut bocah ini tak selugu mata bundarnya itu. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, kenapa dia mirip dengan Sasuke itu sih. Membuat _moodnya_ bertambah rusak saja. Ha, dewa keberuntungan memang sedang menjahui dirinya.

"Namaku Amaru. Kakak siapa?" Anak berambut _chiken style_ ini memperkenalkan diri. Anak ini seperti duplikat Sasuke, jangan-jangan memang anaknya lagi batin Naruto curiga. Mata hitam, cek. Rambut hitam, cek. Kulit putih, cek. _Style_ ayam, cek. Aduh, terlalu kebetulan untuk kemiripan yang beruntun seperti ini.

"Namaku Naruto. Amaru, coba lepas kaca matamu sebentar saja." Amaru mengerutkan alis bingung. Namun dia tetap mematuhinya saat melihat ekspresi serius dari pemuda di sampingnya. Bibir Naruto terbuka lebar begitu melihat jelas wajah tanpa alat bantu pengelihatan itu.

"Brengsek, mirip sekali. Apa benar dia bukan anaknya. Dia mirip mini si Teme," gumam Naruto. Mata biru masih menatap jeli rupa anak ini. Sedangkan Amaru hanya terdiam, karena pengelihatannya kabur tanpa kacamata.

"Ada apa, Kakak? Apa aku sudah boleh mengenakan ini lagi?" tanya Amaru sambil memperlihatkan kacamatanya itu. "Pengelihatanku kabur tanpa ini."

"Ah, yah, maaf aku sudah memintamu berbuat seperti itu." Naruto meringis tak enak. Memang apa hubungannya jika dia anak si teme? Ini tidak ada hubungan dengannya, kan?

"Jadi kenapa Kakak menangis? Ada yang menyakitimu? Atau kaurindu seseorang?" perkataan polos itu membungkam bibir Naruto. Kedua hal itu memang sedang menghinggapi hatinya. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya air mata Naruto terasa kering untuk menangis lagi karena derita yang ia alami. Namun, hantaman telak dari Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto sekuat tenaga menjaga hatinya yang mulai gemetar.

"Mungkin iya." Senyum Naruto seadanya.

Naruto sudah sering mendengar desa-desu kematian keluarganya di balik punggungnya. Hanya saja, dia tak menyangka akan sangat menyakitkan saat ditanyakan secara langsung terhadap dirinya seperti tadi. Sejujurnya Naruto mengetahui dirinya amat kekanakan dengan menuduh Sasuke melukai hatinya. Karena ia paham betul, ketakutan hatinya bukan karena kenangan itu.

Dia hanya belum bisa menerima kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Jika mendengar tragedi itu diungkit kembali, ia akan teringat orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa seakan ditinggal sendirian di dunia ini.

Naruto belum siap ditinggalkan orang terkasihnya itu. Naruto membenci takdir yang sudah merengut mereka. Naruto benci terhadap dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Naruto benci atas kelemahan hatinya. Naruto benci begitu mengetahui ia perlu tempat bersandar. Dan Naruto sangat membenci jika orang di sekitarnya celaka karena berada di dekat dirinya. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuatnya menutup diri terhadap seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu. Tapi jangan biarkan hatimu melemah, Kakak. Karena hati yang lemah itu membuat kehidupan seseorang bak manusia tak bernyawa." Amaru menatap sebelah kakinya yang cacat. Naruto mengulas senyum mendengar ucapan penuh makna barusan. Dia sedikit malu mendengar ucapan tersebut terlontar dari seorang bocah. Namikaze Naruto tersindir akannya.

"Karena dahulu aku merasakan hal yang demikian. Itu masa yang sangat berat bagiku, kehilangan satu anggota badan membuatku menyalahkan Tuhan. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukum diriku karena perbuatanku sendiri. Dan pada masa-masa itu ada seseorang yang berkata kepadaku, 'Kenapa terus memaki dan terpuruk dengan apa yang sudah tiada. Tidakkah musibah ini harusnya membuatmu bangkit untuk menjaga apa yang masih ada sekarang?' Mendengar ucapannya tersebut aku menjadi sadar. Aku tidak sendiri, banyak orang di sekitar yang menyanyangiku." Ujar amaru menerawang.

"Sebenarnya, hatiku yang lemah kala itulah yang membuat aku menarik diri terhadap sekitar, orang terdekatku. Aku jadi menutup mata dengan janji Tuhan. Bahwa dia selalu ada di sisiku, dengan memberikan orang-orang yang selalu menyanyangiku dengan tulus." Amaru tersenyum tulus memandang wajah Naruto yang terasa kaku. Waktu memberikan pelajaran yang tak ternilai bagi seorang anak seusia ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?

"Terima kasih." Kelopak mata Naruto terasa memberat. Kenapa dia melupakan hal yang penting. Bahwa Tuhan selalu bersamanya, suatu kenyakinan yang sudah ia buang semenjak kedua nyawa orangtuanya terengut. Pelajaran dasar yang ditanamkan oleh ibunya semenjak kecil. Kenapa ia bisa membuangnya? Hal yang sudah bisa melemahkan hatinya sampai saat ini.

"Terima kasih." Bibir itu mengulas rasa bahagianya kembali. Bayangan wajah sang ibu terlihat jelas di matanya. Amaru tersenyum senang melihat permata langit perlahan-lahan menunjukkan keindahannya kembali.

 **##123##**

Cafe jam dini hari memang tergolong cukup ramai. Dua orang lelaki duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeruput jus apelnya. Sang adik hanya menatap sang kakak dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakan.

"Ini sedikit sulit," ujar Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan alis dalam menatap adiknya. Dia heran melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Dari yang dia ketahui, kata 'Sedikit sulit' itu tak pernah terlontar dari orang macam Sasuke.

"Aku lihat, Namikaze bukan orang yang sulit," putus Itachi saat mengingat Naruto yang terlihat simpel terakhir kali mereka bertemu di hotel kemarin.

"Aku juga mengira begitu ketika melihat tampang bodohnya," Itachi tersenyum pelan mendengar ucapan yang merendahkan itu. Naruto pasti sudah membuat adiknya kesal. Namikaze tak memberi apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Itachi bisa menebak hal itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau membuang waktu demi orang bodoh, Uchiha?" Mata kelam saling beradu. Sasuke tahu Itachi sedang menyindirnya.

"Ini demi Ibu." Tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakan. Itachi terdiam mendengar penuturan adiknya. Itachi tahu ia tak berhak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Luka adiknya itu bahkan membuat seorang Itachi Uchiha tak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Dia merasa seperti seorang kakak yang membuang saudaranya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan kuning mengusik mata Sasuke. Di bukanya kacamata yang dikenakan untuk melihat objek mata. Di lihatnya Naruto akan menyebrang jalan. Namun mata Sasuke membulat begitu melihat mobil sport dengan seorang membawa senjata di dalamnya.

"Shit," Sasuke berlari kencang meninggalkan Itachi yang memangil namanya.

"Naruto, menunduk," teriak Sasuke saat moncong pistol sudah meletuskan suara. Naruto yang terkejut spontan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

 **Dorr**

 **Dorr**

 **Dorr**

Suara laras api saling bersahutan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam perlindungannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya sedikit gemetar.

"Tenanglah." Tangan Sasuke menguburkan tubuh Naruto dalam pelukkannya. Sang penjahat merasa kesal karena bidikkannya meleset. Di tambah para manusia yang berteriak membuat konsentrasi buyar. Mobil itu melesat meninggalkan tempat membidiknya itu.

 **Dorr**

Suara tembakan menghantam bahu Sasuke. "Arrhh." Mata kelam menatap bangunan lantai dua. Di sana terlihat seorang yang juga membidik mereka.

Mata Naruto melotot melihat bahu Sasuke yang terluka. Jika orang itu tepat sasaran, sudah pasti kepala Naruto yang akan berlubang. "K-kau berdarah." Sasuke tak mengidahkan lukanya itu. Tangan yang terluka masih setia mendekap tubuh Naruto kepadanya.

Sasuke menyadari. Para penjahat itu tidak cuman dua orang. "Tetap di sampingku," desis Sasuke saat merasakan sakit di bahunya. Naruto menggangguk paham.

"Sasuke." Itachi menghampiri adiknya.

"Bawa dia pergi, Itachi," ujar Sasuke tak ingin dibantah.

"Ayo, Namikaze-san." Itachi memegang tangan Naruto yang masih mencengkram jaket adiknya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala saat matanya melirik kepada Naruto. Memberitahukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Suara tembakkan membuat tubuh Sasuke tersungkur. Tangan Naruto berhenti memegang pintu mobil Itachi. "SASUKEEEEE," Naruto berteriak sambil berlari ke arah lelaki itu. Itachi mengumpat melihat tindakkan ceroboh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tangan Naruto membangunkan tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha ini menatap bingung terhadap Naruto.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kembali ke Itachi," teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut. Pelipis Sasuke terluka diserempet oleh peluru. Dan ini semua karenanya. Naruto membuka jasnya. Tanpa banyak kata diambilnya senapan di tangan Sasuke.

Mata langit memincing tajam. 'Di sana,' batin Naruto menembak di samping motor dukati sport. Suara jeritan bertambah parah dari sebelumnya. Satu orang sudah tumbang.

Naruto menggulingkan diri saat dibidik dari arah sampinnya. Senjata api yang terselip di balik pinggul akhirnya ia gunakan juga. Kedua tangan itu saling membawa senjata api. Aksi saling kejar mengejar terjadi antara Naruto dan penjahat tersebut.

Pelatuk ditarik, Naruto siap membidik kaki yang terus berlari di hadapannya. "Jika aku tak bisa menangkapmu, jangan sebut aku seorang Namikaze," gumam Naruto.

 **Dorr Dor Dor Dorr**

Suara tembakan di arah belakang membuat Naruto melirikkan mata sedikit. Sasuke menyelamatkan dirinya lagi. Penampilan pemuda itu sedikit kacau. Itachi berada di samping adiknya dengan saling memunggungi.

Tubuh pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu terguling di jalan beraspal. Kaki dan pinggulnya Naruto tembak dengan telak. Jika ia tak gesit menghindari peluru-peluru yang dibidikkan terhadapnya. Sudah pasti tubuhnya dipenuhi butiran-butiran anak peluru itu.

"Berengsek, kau." Naruto menginjak tangan yang akan meraih pistol yang terlempar. Dengan cepat dicengkram jaket kulit yang dikenakan pria di hadapannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dihantam wajah yang masih mengenakan penutup wajah tersebut. Tangan Naruto terasa basah, namun dia tak peduli akannya. Darah si penjahat ini sudah menghiasin wajahnya jika Naruto membuka tutup kepala tersebut. Mata pria itu sudah mengabur saat kepalan tangan terus menghantam bagian wajahnya.

"NARUTOO, hentikan," namun Naruto tak mengidahkan suara yang memanggilnya. Bayangan Sasuke yang terluka memenuhi kepalanya. Hal itu semakin membuat sang gadis kalap. Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji kepada dirinya, agar tak ada lagi orang yang terluka karenanya.

"Hentikan, cukup." Lerai Inoichi. Tubuh Naruto baru bisa tenang saat pamannya itu memeluknya. "Dia sudah pingsan." Tangan itu menepuk kepala keponakannya dengan sayang. Napas Naruto memburu.

"Selidiki orang ini, Paman. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Inoichi terdiam saat melihat batu mulia itu menjadi bengis. Usai mengatakan itu Naruto berlalu dari Inoichi. Pria itu menatap putri mendiang adiknya.

Naruto menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa masih diam saja? Bawa ke sini mobilmu," teriak Naruto terhadap Itachi. Bos besar Uchiha ini terdiam mendengar teriakkan yang seumur hidup baru ia dapatkan. Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Keringat membasahi tubuh Naruto. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Batin Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi bergegas mengambil mobilnya.

Para polisi sudah berdatangan. Para wartawan sudah siap untuk meliput berita. "Sial, kenapa lama sekali," ujar Naruto sedikit panik saat wartawan datang mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam saat sebuah jaket menutupi kepalanya. "Gunakan itu." Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa saat mata mereka bertemu. Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Naruto segera memapah tubuh Sasuke. Mata langit menatap ke arah pamannya. Inoichi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto boleh ikut dengan Sasuke.

Itachi melajukan mobil cepat. Naruto menyenderkan tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berlebihan." Sasuke risih mendapatkan perhatian yang sama seperti ibunya lakukan dahulu.

"Diamlah, aku tak ingin berdebat." Tangan Natuto merongoh saku kemeja putihnya yang sudah kotor. Sapu tangan ia ambil untuk membersihkan luka di dahi Sasuke.

"Semoga tak infeksi," gumam Naruto di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Mata Naruto perlahan menyendu. Luka ini ada karena diriku batin Naruto.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi saat melihat bahu tegap itu terluka karenanya. Tangan Naruto menyeka darah segar itu sedikit gemetar menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Mata Itachi melirik dari kaca spion depan. Jadi, mata itu yang bisa membungkam mulut pedas adiknya.

Tubuh proposional berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Rambut diikat ekor kuda bergerak ke sana kemari. Sandal gladiator yang digunakan memudahkan aksinya untuk mengambil langkah lebar.

"Si bodoh itu, kenapa sampai bisa terluka sih?" Mata itu penuh rasa kecemasan. Bisa Ino lihat ruangan yang dicarinya. Tadi sang ayah menelpon untuk memberitahukan bahwa Naruto sedang di rumah sakit. Ino segera menutup handphone sebelum sang ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"NARUTOOO," Ino menjerit dengan suara keras. Membuat orang yang berada dalam ruangan terkejut akannya.

"Ha?"

Gadis seksi ini terdiam saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Adiknya memang berada di situ, tapi bukan sebagai pasien.

"K-kau..." Ino kehilangan kata-kata. Jauh-jauh dia kemari, dan yang dikhawatirkan sehat bugar. Bahkan dia sedang menyuapi seorang pria tampan. Sialan adiknya itu, kenapa menyimpan cowok sekeren itu.

"Ada apa, Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Ino yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa ada yang terjadi?" Mata langit menatap serius ke wajah Ino.

Ino mengedip saat tersadar dari aksi menatapnya. "Siapa dia? Kau menyembunyikan dia dariku?" Mata Ino memincing curiga. Sedangkan Naruto bingung mendengar alur pembicaraan ini. "Kau takut aku merebutnya darimu, kan? Karena itu kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepadaku?" Sepertinya Ino tidak terima sang adik mempunyai cowok setampan itu. Sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto bertahun-tahun menyamar sebagai seorang cowok.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mabuk yah?" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Dia kekasihmu, kan?" bisik Ino gemes.

" _What? You crazy?"_ Mata Naruto membesar. Yang benar saja, dia dan si Teme itu? Tidak akan terjadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Naruto mengulang kembali.

"Kata Ayah kauberada di rumah sakit. Jadi aku buru-buru datang ke sini. Tapi nyatanyan kaumalah bermesraan dengan pria tampan," cibir Ino merasa ditipu dan dikhianati.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia sudah hapal dengan tindakkan terburu-buru Ino ini. Dia pasti tak mendengarkan ucapan paman Inoichi sampai selesai. "Paman memang benar, jika aku memang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi bukan sebagai pasien, tetapi sebagai penjenguk. Lain kali dengarkan orang bicara sampai selesai, buntut kuda," Ino mendengus saat mendengar kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo masuk, dan jangan berisik. Suaramu itu bagaikan piring pecah," ujar Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiam bak patung. "Dan kau, jangan keras kepala. Buka mulut dan jadi anak manis," suara rendah menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Naruto sudah berada dalam limit kesabarannya.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" Mata kelam melirik Naruto.

 _"You crazy?"_ Fakta yang tidak Sasuke ketahui. Bahwa dia sedang mengajukan pertanyaan gila terhadap lawan jenisnya. Sedangkan Naruto ingin mencekik pria satu ini. Dasar gila. Aku seorang perempuan batin Naruto histeris.

"Apa yang gila? Aku bertanya hal yang wajar sebagai seorang pria." Naruto tak memperdulikan ocehan Sasuke. "Atau jangan-jangan kau i—hkk." Mulut Sasuke terbungkam oleh sendok penuh nasi.

"Sudah aku bilang, jadilah anak yang manis, _man._ " Sasuke mengunyah makanannya dengah tampang kesal. Ino tersenyum lembut melihat tampang geli Naruto yang menertawakan wajah masam lawanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali Ino melihat tawa lepas itu.

'Tuhan, aku rela menukar semua keberuntunganku demi kebahagiannya.' Ino membatin dengan sorot pedih. Jika tak melihat secara langsung kondisi mengenaskan Naruto kala itu. Ino akan hanya tahu bahwa sang adik baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tahu tubuh ringkih itu penuh kesakitan di masa lalu. Bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini. Baginya, Naruto itu hanya gadis malang yang berkedok terlihat sempurna dengan semua apa yang diwarisinya.

Naruto menyuruh Ino menunggu di mobil. Ia memberitahukan akan berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke. Sebernarnya Ino tak mau meninggalkan adiknya itu. Apalagi saat mendengar cerita Naruto tentang kejadian tadi siang.

"Jadi, apa kau masih menginginkan informasi itu?" Sasuke menghentikan aksi membacanya.

"Tidak lagi," ujar Sasuke cepat. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbelok arah. Lelaki ini hanya terbayang sorot pedih Naruto ketika ia meminta informasi itu. Sasuke tak suka melihat hal itu kembali.

"Baiklah, datanglah jika kau sudah mau lagi." Naruto beranjak menuju pintu. Membuat Sasuke terus memandang punggunya itu.

"Kenapa kauberubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke serius. Pasalnya Naruto begitu tak ingin membicarakan prihal tersebut.

"Buat apa memaki dan terpuruk dengan apa yang sudah tiada. Aku hanya ingin menjaga apa yang kupunya sekarang. Jadi, aku mau berusaha bersamamu." Meski Naruto tak memandang Sasuke saat ini. Tapi Uchiha itu tahu jika ucapan Naruto tulus untuk dirinya.

Naruto menutup pintu dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang perlahan mengulas senyum lembut. "Ibu, apa aku boleh memercayainya?" Mata kelam menutup secara perlahan. Untuk petama kalinya Sasuke memimpikan ibunya yang tersenyum hangat seperti dahulu.

 **TBC**

 **##~~kucik1Naru-chan~~##**

Thanks for you, untuk yang sudah review. Maaf tak bisa saya sebut satu persatu. Semoga chapter ini membuat Anda suka :) maklum jika banyak Typo, ini kuketik lewat handphone.

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, untuk fic ini saya hiatus di chapter ini.

Sampai jumpai lagi...


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah awal

**Love Me? If You Dare**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kshimoto.**

 **Rate : T+ ©Genre : Drama, family, friendship, hurt/comfort. ©Warning : OOC, EYD, POV, Typo's.**

 ***©Fairing : SasuFemNaru©***

 ******Kucik1Naru-chan******

Chapter 4 : Sebuah awal.

Warna putih begitu mendominasi dalam ruangan ini. Mata langit memerhatikan seorang gadis yang hampir memiliki perawakan yang sama terhadapnya. Kepala bersurai pirang pucat dibalut perban, sedangkan sang empunya meringkuk di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Heh, aku kira kau akan membunuhnya," cibir Naruto dengan tingkahlaku Ino. "Nyatanya malah berlari dan terjatuh dari tangga," dengus sang adik kecewa. "Hei, sepuluh tamparan lebih baik, daripada kau diam mematung tadi." Mata Naruto merasa gatal, mengingat Ino hanya berdiri mematung saat bertemu dengan pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Naruto..." suara lirih mengalihkan perhatian sang adik. "Aku sungguh ingin mencekiknya, tapi tubuhku gemetar begitu mengingat hal itu..." Ino menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, membuat Naruto menatapnya pedih.

"Harusnya aku membunuhnya pada saat itu juga." Naruto melonggarkan tali dasinya. "Jika tidak melihat kondisimu saat itu." Tangan eksotis membuka pintu, kepala bersurai pirang menoleh sebelum melangkah ke luar.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku jika Nara itu tidak akan bernyawa," Ino menggingit bibirnya mendengar suara rendah Naruto. Dia tahu sang adik begitu geram kepada pemuda tersebut. Tubuh Ino menggigil, rasa jijik dan takut berbaur menjadi satu saat ini. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis saja.

Di balik pintu Naruto menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menghela napas ketika mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. "Aku harus menyelesaikannya," bisik Naruto sambil menelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

 *******~~~°°° Love Me? If You Dare By Kucik1Naru-chan°°°~~~*******

Naruto duduk sambil memutar kursinya, bibir itu menggigit ujung pulpen, kebiasaan saat ia sedang berpikir. Tangan kiri merongoh saku kemeja berwarna peach, membuat yang bersangkutan terlihat _fresh._ Gaya rambut yang ditata rapi, poni depan dibentuk melawan grafitasi membuat iris biru lebih berbinar bak batu mulia. Wajah eksotis terekspor jelas dengan tataan poni yang dibentuk ke atas itu. Yeah, dan itu sukses menyedot perhatian para hawa yang bekerja di kantor ini.

 **Ckrekk**

Naruto menyeringai melihat layar kamera, "Ternyata tampan juga." Bibir tipis menyeringai. Dengan cepat tangan itu mengirim hasil jepretan ke sasaran utama.

"Dia pasti menjerit-jerit." Kekeh Naruto sambil memasukkan handphone ke saku celananya.

Rasa penat menghampiri, Naruto membutuhkan jus tomatnya untuk saat ini. Mata itu mengerjap ringan, karena teras kering sedari tadi menatap layar komputer. Naruto beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, ia berjalan sambil memainkan layar seluler. Bulu kuduk terasa merinding saat melewati ruang kerja karyawan, Naruto mengusap tengkuknya kasar.

"H-hei, apa itu air liurmu?" Seorang gadis dicepol dua menegur teman wanitanya, melihat kelakuan sang teman membuatnya _ill fell._ Oke, Namikaze memang memikat, tapi jangan bertampang mesum gitu dong, batin sang teman miris.

"Ssshhh dia terlihat _manly._ " Mata itu masih melihat kepergian Naruto. Rasa bergejolak ini tidak bisa ia tahan, bagaimana rasa bibir tipis itu pikirnya gemas. "Dan jangan berlagak suci, tampangmu lebih mengerikan saat melihat Uchiha Itachi kemarin." Sungut wanita bernama Anko Mitarashi sambil melirik temannya sinis. Wanita ini bahkan masih bisa mengingat jelas, lubang hidung Tenten kembang-kempis saat Itachi melewati ruang staf mereka.

"Apakah kau tahu? Kau seperti banteng yang akan menyeruduk seorang matador," cemoh Anko tak mau kalah, membuat Tenten mendelik kesal karenanya.

"Oke, ada apa ini?" Naruto berdiri dengan tangan membawa segelas jus. Senyum itu membuat kedua bibir wanita ini bungkam, apalagi mata sapphire yang menatap lembut itu. Hinata sudah tidak kuat melihat rupa si bos yang juga menatap sekilas ke arahnya.

"A-ano," Tenten tergagap Karena Naruto semakin mendekat kepadanya. Sedangkan Anko semakin menatap rupa bos mereka semakin intens, mumpung ada kesempatan. "K-kami mau ke toilet." Tenten merasa dirinya sangat konyol melihat reaksi Naruto akan jawabannya itu.

"Ah, silahkan." Naruto tersenyum kecil, membuat wajah Tenten memerah karenanya. Naruto beranjak pergi, ia harus cepat kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Dia terlihat keren." Mata Anko melirik cepat, bisa ia lihat wajah terkagum temannya itu. Melihat tampang melongo itu, membuat Anko yang giliran _ill fell._

"Ya ampun, tampangmu seperti tante-tante kesepian." Wajah Anko mengerut masam. "Iihhh, dasar jones." Seketika sudut dahi Tenten berkedut mendengar ejekan tersebut.

"Woy, sesama jones jangan teriak jones, dasar jomsek," ejek Tenten tidak mau kalah. Hinata yang menyaksikan pertengkaran ringan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"A-no, jomsek itu apa yah?" tanya gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Seketika membuat pertengkaran kecil itu terhenti, yang bersangkutan saling memandang. Dasar kuno batin mereka bersamaan.

"Jomblo nyesek," sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Membuat Hinata kaget karena dua gadis itu saling berpelukan dengan tampang miris.

Abaikan orang-orang gaje ini. Di ruang kerjanya Naruto menatap layar handphone, di sana tertera nama Uchiha Itachi sedang memanggil. Dengan cepat tangan itu menekan tombol untuk menjawab. "Hallo, selamat siang," jawab Naruto formal.

"Bisa kita bertemu, diluar pekerjaan?" nada serius membuat Naruto berhenti mengaduk jus tomatnya. Ada apa ini? Seorang Uchiha bukan tipe yang suka mencari interaksi lebih dahulu dalam hal apa pun, batin Naruto awas. Hening di sebrang sana, menandakan Itachi tak mau banyak bicara, tipikal seorang Uchiha.

"Baik, di mana?" ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput jus yang sempat terlupakan. Jawaban Itachi membuat kepala Naruto mengangguk paham, meski alisnya mengerut dalam.

Setelah itu Naruto mencari nama seseorang di handphone-nya, biar bagaimanapun dia sedang berhadapan dengan Uchiha yang bisa menusukmu dari depan langsung. "Hallo, Paman Kakashi, bisa datang ke kantor? Aku ada urusan sebentar?"

"I-iya ah, enghh," Naruto mengerut dalam mendengar suara aneh Kakashi. Ada apa dengannya itu pikir Naruto.

"Kau sedang di kamar mandi, yah?" tebak Naruto dengan sedikit jijik, apalagi suara pria itu semakin terdengar tersedat.

"A-aku—"

"Idih, kalau sembelit, banyak makan buah dong. Suaramu itu terdengar seperti orang tersiksa," rutuk Naruto menasehati pria matang tersebut.

"..."

Hening, desahan maupun suara Kakashi tidak terdengar lagi. Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, ia segera mematikan sambungan tersebut. Tangan mengabil jas yang disampirkan di kursinya, dengan cekatan ia memasang di tubuh.

Area parkiran terlihat sepi, mengingat ini masih jam kantor. Naruto menghampiri kendaraannya, lalu menaikinya. Motor sport dinyalakan, Naruto memasang helem berwarna hitam kombinasi orange. "Aku rindu arena balap." Tangan tan memutar gas pelan, sampai pada akhirnya menancap gas kuat begitu di jalan beraspal.

 **####****Sun &Moon****####**

Dua hal yang paling Sasuke Uchiha benci, suara berisik dan Uchiha Itachi. Lihat kakaknya ini, tampang dingin dengan aura merendahkan itu membuat Sasuke jengkel. "Bisa kau nikmati tehmu saja? Wajahmu itu menjengkelkan," Sasuke mengumpat kecil. Dia sudah ke luar dari rumah sakit, dengan segala perhatian Itachi yang membuatnya tersiksa.

"Di mana tamumu itu? Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting," dengus Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. Kejadian yang sudah menimpahnya itu, jangan harap membuat Sasuke berdiam diri.

"Apa itu aku?" suara di belakang tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan matanya melirik ke samping, mengikuti gerak tubuh si pirang. Naruto terlihat berbeda, dengan model rambutnya itu. Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat, biru langit itu sejenak membuatnya terhipnotis saat bertabrakan dengan langit malamnya. Naruto membuka jasnya, bisa Sasuke lihat tubuh itu terlihat slim.

Itachi memberikan senyum kepada tamunya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam membaca situasi yang ada. "Baik, bisa dimulai?" Sungguh, Naruto tidak suka aurah mendominasi dari para Uchiha ini. Tidak, hal itu bukan membuatnya takut, malah sebaliknya, dia ingin segera bermain. Jika Uchiha ini ada maksud terselubung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mata Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Yah, mulai besok aku sudah bisa menjagamu?" perkataan Sasuke itu membuat ujung bibir Namikaze muda berkedut, seolah Naruto memang membutuhkannya saja.

"Mana?" Sasuke menatap tajam atas sikap Naruto, tangan yang terulur itu seolah ingin dilubanginya. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dobe ini tahu apa yang ia bawa? Batin Sasuke awas. "Apa aku harus menggeledahmu hanya untuk sebuah handphone?" Sia-sia Sasuke terlalu was-was terhadap anak ini, sikap tak terduganya suka membuat orang merasa dibodohi.

Sasuke mendorong selulernya dengan pelan di atas meja berwarna coklat. Jus tomat ia seruput untuk menghindari tatapan aneh Itachi terhadap dirinya. Naruto mengutak-atik layar handphone Sasuke, dengan cepat diserahkannya kembali benda tersebut kepada sang empunya.

"Heh, kau seperti seorang stlaiker," ejek Naruto sinis. Membuat Sasuke terdiam mencerna maksudnya. Shit, dia memang terlihat seperti penguntit. Dobe itu pasti sudah mengutak-atik selulernya. Ia memang sudah mempunyai nomer Naruto, dengan menodong Jugo untuk memberikan informasi tentang yang bersangkutan.

"Ini." Itachi menyodorkan sebuah foto di atas meja, seketika manik biru menegang begitu mengenali objek dalam potret itu. Tangan di balut jas terangkat ke samping, mata Sasuke membulat sesaat mengenali benda di tangan Naruto itu. Itachi masih bersikap tenang, meski senjata api di todong di kepalanya.

"Aku Namikaze, tidak peduli apa jabatan adikmu di pemerintahan. Jika kau berani menyelidiki keluargaku, peluru ini tak segan melubangi kepalamu." Rahang terkatup rapat, manik itu setajam elang menatap Uchiha sulung. Tidak ada toleransi dalam kamus Natuto, jika yang bersangkutan berani mengusik kehidupannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, jika tangan yang diselimuti jas itu berisikan sebuah pistol. Salah memberikan alasan, Naruto tak akan mengampuninya, sekalipun itu seorang Uchiha. Namikaze muda masih menondongkan senapan itu, meski giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah. Area tutorialnya sudah dijamah Uchiha ini, terbukti dengan gambar sang nenek dalam foto di hadapannya sekarang.

Melihat situasi yang diluar dugaan, Uchiha bungsu mengambil alih. "Namikaze, ini salah paham–" Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, melihat wajah Naruto kaku dalam ketidaksukaan. "Orang kepercayaanku yang bertugas menjaga nenekmu, jadi lepaskan dia," alis pirang masih beradu tajam mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang memberimu hak atas itu?" Sasuke bungkam melihat rahang Naruto yang semakin mengeras. Tampang Namikaze itu seperti rubah yang menggertak musuhnya. Baik Uchiha Sasuke, perhatikan ucapanmu, gadis ini sedang merasa tak aman. Karena daerahnya dimasuki orang asing.

"Namikaze, Adikku sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu teliti dengan yang dijaganya, sampai ia harus mencari sumber orang yang bersangkutan agar yang dilindunginya merasa aman, seutuhnya, termasuk keluargamu," Sasuke melirik Itachi cepat, meski jawaban sang kakak memang benar adanya, entah kenapa ia merasa kalah dalam suatu hal.

"Jangan menyalahgunakan ucapanku kemarin, aku memang mau berjuang bersama, namun tidak untuk beberapa hal. Mengerti, Uchiha?" Bisa Sasuke lihat mata Naruto tak lagi nyakin akan dirinya, mengingat Sasuke bergerak sendiri dalam hal ini.

Naruto bukannya tak beralasan, dia hanya tidak mau sang nenek akan semakin dalam bahaya. Karena musuh mengetahui titik pital Naruto ada pada sang nenek.

"Kaulah yang melanggar ucapanmu, jika kau terus ketakutan, masa depan tak akan menghampirimu." Sasuke berdiri, membuat kursi kayu itu berderit ringan. Itachi masih duduk santai, ia hanya ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini.

Ada sesuatu yang Itachi suka dari anak tunggal Namikaze ini, ia bisa mengorek isi hati adiknya yang membeku. Membuat lidah Uchiha bungsu begitu lemas menjadikan keinginanya dalam sebuah kata-kata. Sesuatu yang sudah hilang dari sang adik semenjak insiden tragis yang menimpa keluarganya. Yah, suatu keterbukaan.

"Berkacalah Uchiha, lihat, lagakmu seperti seorang pelindung, tapi hatimu itu lemah. Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Apa kau tahu? Karena ulahmu ini Nenekku akan menjadi pusat perhatian, kau kira dengan mengawasinya membuat ia akan aman? Tidakkah kausemakin mengundang para penjahat kepadanya," ujar Naruto.

Kaki yang mengenakan sepatu _converse_ hitam berhenti di lantai marmer kafe luar. Selama menjalankan misi, Uchiha Sasuke selalu menyusun strategi dengan matang. Ia mengetahui benar konsekuensinya seperti apa jika sudah mengambil tindakkan.

"Yang mengetahui lebaih baik keadaan keluargaku hanya aku seorang, bukan kau." Naruto memakai jas kembali, tangannya menyembunyikan pistol revolver ke tempat penyimpanannya. Naruto beranjak, sedikit pun tak pamit kepada direktur Uchiha crop.

"Jika kaumasih seperti ini, menjauhlah jika tak ingin mati. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat ada korban lagi." Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya, sorot mata yang selalu di tutupi poni sedang terekspor jelas saat ini. Membuat Sasuke mematung melihatnya, ia sadar Naruto tak ingin dirinya celaka, karena bertindak sendirian. Betapa congkaknya kau Uchiha, merasa semua terkendali jika kau yang memutuskan.

"Kejar, jika masih ingin mendapatkan kepercayaannya," seolah di dorong sebuah tangan, perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke mengayunkan langkah kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di motor _sport-_ nya.

"Naruto."

Tangan eksotis menghentikan aksi dari memakai helem, ia mengurungkan niat untuk memakai benda tersebut. Mata langit yang menatap menunggu sebuah kata, tatapan kekecewaan itu entah kenapa membuat bibir Sasuke bungkam.

"Kita lakukan bersama," Sasuke menatap lurus. "Bersama-sama," perkataan serius barusan membuat Naruto terdiam. Matanya memandang intens wajah lelaki yang terlihat datar, namun matanya penuh kesungguhan. Bibir ranum tersenyum, rasa senang menelusup kedalam hatinya. Ucapan itu seperti awal sebuah hubungan bagi Naruto, hubungan yang tak akan bisa digambarkan nantinya melalui sebuah kepercayaan yang terbina.

"Di terima," Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan gadis dalam penyamaran tersebut. Matanya memerhatikan Naruto yang turun dari jok motornya. Untuk kali ini saja, Naruto ingin memercayai orang asing, membuat suatu hubungan berlandaskan suatu kepercayaan, agar hidup ini tak sunyi karena ia terus menarik diri dari dunia ini.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto meliriknya dengan sebuah isyarat.

"Ya ampun, riset mana yang mengatakan semua Uchiha itu pintar," Namikaze muda mencibir melihat tampang bingung Sasuke. "Cepat naik, isyarat seperti itu bahkan kau tak peka?" Tubuh tegap didorong pelan untuk menyetir di depan.

"Ck, siapa yang memasukkanmu di pasukan intel sih, merusak nama baik saja," sungut Naruto dengan bibir menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Dobe, tidakkah kau seperti seorang perempuan?" Tubuh Naruto kaku di tempat, ia terdiam di belakang tubuh Sasuke begitu mata mereka bertemu. Hati Naruto menjerit panik, akankah Sasuke sudah mengetahui penyamarannya? Batin sang dara gelisah. "Kau berisik sekali, seperti mulut perempuan," Naruto kicap, tidak tahu harus lega atau jengkel atas sindiran pemuda ini.

"Tutup mulut." Tangan Naruto menggeplak kepala yang memakai helem miliknya.

"Hei, jika orang lain tangan itu akan kupatahkan," geram Sasuke di balik helem teropongnya. Dia memutar kontak motor, sedangkan Naruto memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa kalau aku, hem?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Sasuke membuka kaca helemnya, bisa gadis ini lihat mata kelam itu menatapnya ganjil. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, masing-masing mempertahankan egonya. Membuat sang mata saling menyelami satu sama lain.

"Karena aku tidak bisa," ujar Sasuke. Naruto menarik mundur tubuhnya, sesaat tersadar dari keterpakuan. Merasa gestur tubuh Naruto canggung, Sasuke menarik gas kencang, membuat Naruto berpegangan kepada kain jaket yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa bibirnya berucap demikian. Saat melihat mata shapphire yang penuh beban itu, rasa aneh melumerkan keras hatinya. Ini kah rasanya dipercayai, inikah rasanya mempunyai seorang adik? Yah, mungkin begini hati kakaknya saat memandang dirinya. Itachi? Oh shit.

Direktur Uchiha terdiam, inikah rasanya dicampakan? "Haruskah aku merasa kalah, Namikaze?" Ujung bibir menyeringai. Aura hitam yang menguar itu membuat seorang pelayan urung mendekat. Tidak ada kalah di kamus seorang Uchiha, tetapi adiknya sendiri masuk dalam pesona Namikaze itu.

Entah itu tulus atau karena saling menguntungkan dalam hubungan baru itu. Namun Itachi tahu, rasa kasih perlahan menghampiri adiknya kembali. Rasa yang sudah menghilang dari pandang kelam adiknya. Yah, seorang Uchiha Itachi pun tak mampu mengikis karang kebencian dalam diri Sasuke.

Itachi tahu ia tidak berhak mengomentari kehidupan adiknya, karena dia berperan andil dalam kemunculan karang hitam dalam hati Sasuke. Dia begitu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha kala itu, tidak menyadari adiknya semakin ditelan kegelapan karena rasa sepi, ditinggalkan. Sendirian dalam keterpurukan akibat yang menimpa kedua orang tua mereka.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan cahayamu kembali, Sasuke," bisik Itachi bersama angin yang berhembus. Ia rela menukar semua yang ada, asal senyum Uchiha Sasuke kembali. Meski kemungkinan hanya dua persen melihat tampang batu adiknya sekarang.

##

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa melihat tempat ini, semenjak insiden tragis itu, dia tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi. Rasa takut masih bercocol dalam hatinya, ketika melihat pagar pembatas yang hancur. Tempat kecelakaan ini seakan membawa Naruto merasakan kejadian itu kembali, suatu benturan, decitan, dan pelukkan terakhir sang ibu. Tubuh Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas rasa itu.

"Di sini..." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk di atas jok motor sambil menatap lepas ke depan. "Kejadian itu," ujarnya dingin. Mata langit tak secerah tadi, ada awan mendung yang menghampiri.

"Apa kauingat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke mendekat. Nuruto kembali fokus, ia mencoba mengingat kembali kenangan yang merongrong hatinya itu. Melihat tampang keruh Naruto, membuat Sasuke menahan napas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, perlahan saja." Tangan itu menepuk surai pirang Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan mendongakkan kepala. "Itu tak mudah bagimu, kan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil, sedikit jengkel karena Sasuke menyadari kemelut hatinya. Telapak tangan mengusap keras, melihat tampang menggelikan Naruto.

Mata Naruto menerawang. "Hari itu, Ibuku menelpon seseorang, tampangnya begitu serius, begitupun dengan Ayah yang sedang mengemudikan mobil." Tubuh Sasuke tegak, ia berdiri menyamping untuk menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya?" Mata hitam menatap intens, membuat Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali kenangannya.

"Tidak, tapi Ibuku menyebutnya, Mit-to? Muki? Miko?" ujar Naruto berusaha mengingat nama yang diucapkan ibunya, tak menyadari air muka Sasuke yang mengeruh.

"Mikoto."

"Ah, yah. Mikoto-chan, Ibuku memanggilnya begitu." Senyum Naruto mengembang begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang membantu ingatannya.

"Dari ma–" Bibir Naruto terhenti, saat melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengatup rapat. Bisa ia rasakan tangan kokoh itu gemetar menahan amarahnya, apa dia melakukan kesalahan batin Naruto.

Suasana hening, Naruto bingung melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke. "Dia siapamu?" Naruto membuka suara, jika nama itu sampai membuat tampang Uchiha berubah, berarti dia orang yang penting. "Jangan menghindar, kaubilang kita lakukan bersama-samakan?" ujar Naruto begitu pemuda ini memunggunginya sambil menaiki motor depan. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar kontak motor tersebut, begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Tekanan ringan Sasuke rasakan, Naruto menyenderkan bahunya di punggung Sasuke. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak mau ke sini, entah kenapa seolah bayangan hitam akan menelan tubuhku. Rasanya aku susah bernapas, dadaku sesak saat mengingat darah yang mengucur deras dari tubuh kedua orang tuaku."

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram stang motor, bahu yang menyadar di balik punggungnya terasa berat. Beban Naruto seolah bisa ia rasakan. Desahan napas terdengar, di saat ia akan membuka diri, kenapa Sasuke malah akan menghindarinya.

"Dia Ibuku."

Tubuh Naruto mengejang, membuat suasana terasa hening. Sudah sekian lama Sasuke menyelidiki kasus ini, ia mencari Namikaze muda karena dialah kunci dari masalahnya.

"Jadi, karena itulah kau mencariku selama ini?" Sasuke hanya terdiam, Naruto memang mencurigai prilaku Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Naruto selalu awas terhadap sekitar, ia pun menyelidiki yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Naruto tak berharap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, karena ia sudah bisa menduga kelanjutannya.

Naruto duduk di jok belakang, tangannya merayap ke dalam jaket Sasuke. Melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, membuat ia awas sekarang. "Aku di depan," ujar Naruto tegas, begitu memastikan Sasuke menggunakan baju pelindung.

"Ada berapa?" ujar Sasuke berat setelah membaca situasi.

"Tiga, atau lebih, pakai helemku, jadi tameng." Sasuke menyeringai menyadari maksud Naruto. Lelaki ini menjadikannya perisai, atau bahasa kasarnya tumbal untuk melindungi dirinya. Yah, karena Sasuke yang paling memungkinkan untuk hal itu, dengan baju anti peluru yang digunakannya sekarang.

Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa, begitupun Sasuke. Mereka seolah sedang tak diawasi. Naruto memutar kontak motor, ia mengendarai dengan santai. Mata shapphire melirik spion kaca, "Pegangan." Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuh, begitu dia melewati tikungan, gas ditarik kencang. Sasuke sampai terlonjak ke belakang karena ulahnya, dia tidak menyangka anak Namikaze ini bisa brutal saat berkendaraan.

Jantung Naruto berdetak, dia bukan takut karena bisa celaka. Hal semacam itu sudah menjadi makanan kesehariannya, tapi sekarang ia tak bisa seperti itu. Di kehidupannya yang saat ini, ada orang yang harus ia jaga lagi.

Mengingat hal itu, Naruto seperti diburu waktu, ia memacu motornya dengan menggila. Motor sport itu melaju dengan kecepatan di luar batas petunjuk jalan yang dilewati. Naruto tidak peduli, karena ada satu nyawa lagi yang harus ia selamatkan. Tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Melihat kegilaan Naruto, Sasuke paham, orang ini sedang memikirkan keselamatannya. Meski keadaan Sasuke sudah siap tempur dengan segala atribut yang sudah dikenakannya itu. Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Dari gerak tubuhmu, kau terlalu awas dengan keadaan sekitar? Atau karena insting, kah? Karena sering diburu dalam keadaan seperti ini batin Uchiha bertanya.

Sasuke malu terhadap dirinya, dia kira Tuhan paling tidak adil terhadapnya dulu. Namun melihat Naruto, ia merasa orang ini lebih menyedihkan kehidupannya. Setidaknya, ia masih mempunyai seorang kakak dan ibu, meski sekarang mereka tak sedekat dulu lagi.

 **Dor Dor Dor**

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati saat dek motornya kena tembak. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tak kehilangan fokusnya, tangan itu kembali menarik gas saat memasuki terowongan. Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, pengendara mobil begitu panik melihat aksi saling kejar dan tembak itu.

Sasuke mengambil pistolnya, mata kelam itu memincing melihat buruan yang sedang mengejar mereka. Platuk ditarik, tangan pucat melesatkan peluru dari sarangnya. Penembak jitu, itulah julukan Sasuke di FBI, si mata elang yang membidik mangsanya hingga dapat.

"Sasuke, ganti." Tubuh Naruto menghadap ke belakang, Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi depan. Tangan Sasuke memacu pedal gas, senjata apinya sudah berganti tangan kepada Naruto. Sekarang Namikaze membawa dua senjata di tangan, tubuh mereka saling berhadapan, dari balik bahu Sasuke ia berlindung untuk membidik sasarannya.

 **Dor Dor Dor Dor**

Naruto tidak memberi jeda untuk menembakkan pelurunya, meski mimis itu hanya mengenai tiga sasaran. Satu mobil mendekati mereka dengan aksi gila, ia menyenggol mobil lain yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendekat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit menegakkan tubuh, dadanya menekan bahu depan Sasuke untuk memudahkannya dalam menembak. "Eh?" Sasuke bergumam pelan, apa itu tadi? Batinya aneh saat merasakan suatu tonjolan sedikit empuk? Daging, kah? Tapi Naruto tidak gendut, mana mungkin tubuhnya berlemak?

"Sasuke, tambah kecepatanmu," ujar Naruto sedikit keras di antara angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, apa yang aku pikirkan, mereka sedang dalam bahaya batinya. Mata kelam kembali fokus ke jalan raya, tangannya memacu motor sport ini tak kalah gila dengan Namikaze muda.

 **Dor Dor**

Mobil itu oleng, Naruto menembak bannya dengan telak, membuat mobil itu menghantam tebing. Senyum mengembang di bibir ranum Naruto, tadi itu mendebarkan sekaligus menegangkan.

"Uchiha gan–"

"Sasuke, panggil aku begitu, Dobe." Urat kekesalan bercocol di sudut dahi Naruto, dengan kesal dicubitnya paha Sasuke.

"Auuww, hei itu bahaya." Sasuke mengerang sakit dan menstabilkan motor yang oleng karena ulah Naruto. Tangan tan membuka helem yang di kenakan Sasuke, membuat wajah tampan itu diterpa angin.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto," gadis ini berbisik pelan di depan wajah Sasuke, hembusan segar lemon menyapa indera penciuman Sasuke. "Bukan dobe, Teme." Naruto menarik hidung Sasuke gemas, membuat hidung mancung itu memerah.

Naruto memasang helemnya, ia kembali duduk menghadap depan. Sasuke masih diam terpaku, selain Itachi, hanya Naruto yang berani memperlakukannya seperti demikian, kalau orang lain sudah ketakutan hanya karena melihat sorot dinginnya. Tangan Sasuke masih memegang pedal gas, membuat tubuh Naruto terkurung dalam lengan kokohnya.

"Sasuke, aku yang mengambil alih." Tangan Naruto menyenggol punggung tangan Sasuke, jujur saja, Naruto sedikit berdebar merasakan tubuh depan Sasuke yang menempel di bahunya. Posisi mereka begitu dekat.

"Hm," Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya, tangan eksotis kembali memegang gas motor. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa pegal, dengan perlahan di menbawa motor ducati sport membelah jalan raya.

 *****~~Ying &Yang~~*****

Mata Naruto bisa melihat kemewahan rumah ini dari arsitekturnya, meski bangunanya tergolong kecil bagi seorang Uchiha. "Ini rumahmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil memerhatikan ke sekitar, indah, dan elegan menurut gadis ini.

"Hm, ayo. Di sini saja dulu, kemungkinan besar orang-orang tadi masih mengincar kita." Naruto mengekor di belakang Sasuke, meski matanya masih betah memandang pekarangan rumah ini. Warna putih lebih mendominasi sebagai cat rumahnya, hanya daun pintu yang terlihat kontras karena berwarna hitam jika di lihat dari depan.

Wow, ini memang sesuai selera seorang Uchiha, memilih yang terbaik baginya, terbukti dengan barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Yah, salah satunya sofa empuk berwarna hitam legam yang ia duduki. Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya, tangan itu merongoh saku celana untuk mengambil handphone yang berbunyi.

"Hallo, Paman?" sapa Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Bibir Naruto tersenyum, pamannya itu selalu mendapatkan informasi dirinya begitu cepat.

"Naru, baik. Bagaimana keadaan Nee-chan?"

Terdengar suara gaduh, seperti orang yang sedang berteriak. Membuat Inoichi menghela napas dalam di indera pendengaran gadis ini.

"Dia menggila, semenjak ke luar rumah sakit terus bernyanyi tidak jelas." Naruto tersenyum geli, membayangkan kelakukan gila kakaknya itu. Kalau seperti itu, Naruto sedikit legah, itu menandakan Ino mulai membaik.

"Hati-hati dengan Uchiha itu," Naruto menekuk sikunya mendengar ucapan ambigu sang paman.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Paman yang memilihkan dia untuk menjagaku?" ujar Naruto dengan bingung serta keheranan.

"Iya, karena dia yang terbaik dianggotanya. Tapi insting lelakinya tidak bisa Paman percayai. Jadi jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan dia saat kalian sedang berdua saja, mengerti?" Inoichi berujar serius, dia seperti sedang mengamankan anak gadisnya dari singa yang buas.

"Oke, Paman juga harus hati-hati." Naruto menurut saja, pasalnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud sang paman. Sambungan diputuskan, Naruto menaruh seluler itu di atas dadanya. Satu tangan berada di dahi, sofa ini membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Naruto bisa memperkirakan, berapa duit yang harus Sasuke keluarkan demi mendapatkan benda ini.

Inoichi terlalu khawatir, sampai melupakan bahwa keponakannya itu sedang dalam mode penyamaran. Jadi, mana mungkin insting Uchiha itu bangung, kecuali di seorang homo, atau biseksul. Heh, siap yang tahu?

Tidak ada orang yang menjaga imejnya dalam tidur, itu pula yang terjadi kepada Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat pose tidur anak ini, bantal sofa berada di kaki. Bisa pemuda ini lihat wajah lelah Naruto dalam tidurnya, Sasuke menuju lemari berwarna coklat muda di ruang kerjanya. Ia ke luar setelah menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Kenapa jug aku harus melakukan ini?" Sasuke menatap selimut dalam genggamannya, dengan kasar dilempar benda tersebut ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke duduk di sofa, matanya kembali melirik ke orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ia beranjak, di dekatinya direktur Namikaze tersebut. Sasuke memperbaiki letak kaki Naruto dengan asal, di buka selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang bersangkutan.

"Ini demi Ibumu, Sasuke." Pemuda Uchiha duduk di bawah lantai beralaskan karpet bermotif macan. Tangannya mencengkram surai depannya sedikit keras, kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika mengingat ibunya.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang di sandaran sofa yang Naruto tiduri. Elusan lembut itu membuat Uchiha muda teringat telapak tangan sang ibu. "Bukan suatu kelemahan jika seorang lelaki menangis," suara itu bagaikan nyanyian malaikat di telinga orang macam Sasuke. "Karena hal itu, menandakan ia masih mempunyai perasaan dalam hatinya." Sasuke terpaku, matanya menunduk ke bawah, poninya itu menyembunyikan seraut wajah yang terluka.

Naruto sempat terusik saat kehangatan melingkupi dirinya, ia sedikit membuka mata. Yang ia dapati, Sasuke duduk di samping tubuhnya, bahu yang menyandar di sofa terlihat begitu berat menanggung bebanya. Entah kenapa, melihat pemuda ini, ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Rasa kesunyian karena kehilangan itu, membuat tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus kepala bersurai malam milik Sasuke.

Satu hal yang Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, orang asing yang baru masuk dalam kehidupan mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Karena itu mereka cepat memahami satu sama lain, takdir yang diberikan Tuhan membuat mereka mengerti tanpa harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Sorot mata mereka sudah mewakili apa yang mereka maksud.

Babak baru akan dimulai, entah masa depan apa yang menunggu. Satu keadaan yang mereka pinta, biarkan tali hubungan ini tetap menguat. Agar mereka tak lagi merasakan kehilangan karena ditinggalkan.

 **TBC**

 **###Uchiha©SFN©Uzumaki###**

Maaf baru bisa updet, saya banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata. Maklum banyak typos, ketik di handphone soalnya.

Untuk yang sudah mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-persatu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :)


	5. Chapter 5 Tantangan

**Love Me? If You Dare!**

 **::::::Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto :: Rate : T :: Genre : Drama, friendship, family :: Warning : EYD, Typo's, OOC :: Fairing : SasuFemNaru:::::::**

 **Hallo, akhirnya bisa updet juga.**

 **Untuk yang mereview diucapkan terima kasih, maaf tak bisa membalas satu-persatu.**

 **Note : Author mulai menulis di Wattpad, dengan nama : Kuciki-Naruki. Kemungkinan Author lebih aktif di sana, jadi, ikuti ceritanya bagi yang suka ^_^**

 **:::::KucikiNarukia-chan:::::**

Chapter 5 : Tantangan

Jepretan kamera memenuhi ruangan yang sudah dimodifikasi, mata langit menatap serius melihat model yang terus bergaya di hadapannya. Sekarang direktur utama sedang melihat langsung pembuatan iklan yang diluncurkan perusahaannya sendiri.

Seorang lelaki berambut perak selalu setia menemani sambil menyoret-nyoret di lembaran kertas putih. Naruto tak mau ambil pusing apa yang dilakukan Kakashi itu, yang jelas itu semua untuk perusahaannya sendiri.

"Paman Kakashi, siapa yang mencarikan model ini?"

Mata melirik Naruto yang mengerut dalam, membuat ia melihat apa gerangan yang membuat anak Namikaze ini tak menyukai sang objek mata.

"Mei Terumi?!" beo Kakashi. "Dia sudah lama mengikuti modeling di perusahaan Namikaze jika ada pembuatan iklan. Orochimaru sendiri yang merekomendasikan gadis itu," mendengar nama pria ular tersebut membuat Naruto tak nyaman. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi melihat Naruto yang seperti tidak tahan, seakan ingin melempar sesuatu.

"Segera pecat, carikan model lain," Kakashi mengerut dalam mendengar penuturan Naruto, kali ini ia sedikit tak setuju akan keputusan bos mudanya.

"Naruto, sudah lama perusahaan kita memakai jasanya, dan selama ini kita selalu mengalami peningkatan dipemasaran jika memakai Mei."

Kakashi bukan melebih-lebihkan tentang gadis itu, karena memang benar adanya seperti demikian.

"Jika perusahaan ini masih dipimpin Paman akan benar jadinya, namun jika itu aku, hal demikian akan berbeda. Ganti saja, berikan ia uang ganti rugi atas waktunya," ujar Naruto masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Mei Terumi.

"Tapi Naruto—"

"Kakashi, Jika aku bilang ganti, maka itu harus dilakukan."

Hatake ini terdiam, apalagi mendengar namanya disebut sang gadis. Naruto hanya melakukan hal demikian jika ia sedang serius. Naruto bukan tanpa alasan melakukan hal demikian, sepanjang karirnya, Mei Terumi sudah sering mendapatkan skandal miring. Terlebih bisa saja gadis ini menikamnya, Orochimaru bukan orang yang mau bercampur tangan jika tak ada maksud.

Memasukkan Mei kedalam agensi model mereka bisa jadi ada maksud tertentu. Naruto akan lebih waspada kepada pria bersurai kelam itu, apalagi melihat insiden pertama mereka saat bertemu. Bukan main Orchimaru ingin melumatnya habis, melihat orang itu tak suka ditantang.

"Ambil Anko Mitarashi sebagai gantinya…" ujar Naruto mantap. Kakashi kicap, menatap terkejut akannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat keheningan rekan kerjanya. "Heh, jangan bilang _kaumain_ dengannya, Paman?" Kakashi menelan ludah, apalagi melihat seringai kejam Naruto.

"Ck, ck, sudah kuduga. Harusnya kau menikah saja, kenapa menunda-nunda," Kakashi melirik malas. "Shhh, aku dengar Mitarashi sedang dekat dengan salah satu model pria kita. Ah, ini menguntungkan sekali." Kakashi menggigit bibir bagian dalam, apalagi jika melihat kelakukan Anko akhir-akhir ini terhadapnya.

"Yak, aku kembali ke kantor dulu, tangani yang ada di sini." Naruto beranjak, menepuk mantap bahu tegap Kakashi. Setelah ini ia ada janji dengan Uchiha Itachi, mereka memulai kerja sama dalam beberapa tender baru.

Di tarik dasi yang sedikit mencekik, menghirup napas sedikit dalam. Akhir-akhir ini dadanya terasa sakit, mungkin ini efek terlalu lama melilitnya dengan perban ataupun kain. "Akhh, bagaimana rasanya jika memakai _dress._ " Di bayangkan baju-baju perempuannya yang tak lagi dikenakan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Jepang.

Siang menjelang, para karyawan sibuk menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang diminta bos mereka. Naruto memeriksa beberapa berkas sebelum diserahkan kepada rekannya. Di sana, bersandar seorang direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha. Dengan elegan ia duduk menyilangkan kaki, menyesap teh yang disuguhkan. Sesekali mata kelam melirik interior ruang kerja Naruto.

Gadis Namikaze ini beranjak, menghampiri Itachi yang masih menyandar dengan santai. "Ini berkas yang sudah saya janjikan." Tangan menyodorkan sebuah map yang berisikan sebuah berkas. Itachi mengangguk pelan, meraih benda tersebut lalu membukanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alis, melihat Itachi langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan di berkas yang ia berikan. "Anda tak membacanya lagi?" ujar Naruto mengalihkan mata kelam yang melirik tajam.

"Apa Namikaze-san ingin mengkhianiti saya?" Mata mengedip begitu Itachi menyandar sambil menatapnya penuh. Naruto diam, menilik wajah yang tersenyum kecil. Jujur ia lebih tak menyukai Uchiha satu ini, Itachi sulit ditebak. Tapi kinerjanya begitu mengagumkan.

"Apa pun bisa terjadi diakhir, jadi jangan memercayai seseorang sepenuhnya. Itu yang saya pelajari ketika mengambil alih posisi ini," bibir mengulas senyum kecil, membuat Itachi mengangkat alis mendengar pengusaha muda di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, Namikaze-san harus berpikir ribuan kali jika ingin melakukannya, karena Uchiha tidak akan pernah terima dipermainkan."

Permata langit tak mengeruh mendengar peringatan yang diberikan Uchiha sulung, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri sedemikian rupa akan hal demikian. Meski gigi bagian dalamnya beradu keras. Sombong, angkuh, hal itu selalu melekat diparas Uchiha.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda," Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke arah pria berparas menawan ini, Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil menjabat tangan yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Jangan sungkan, jika saya melakukan kesalahan. Saya masih kurang pengalaman untuk membesarkan perusahaan Namikaze," Itachi terdiam, merasakan rematan di tangannya. Ingin pria ini tertawa keras, melihat Namikaze muda tiada takut mendeklarasi kemaunnya. Heh, tak mau didominasi yah? Menarik.

"Keberatan jika kita makan siang?" tawar Itachi mengingat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Naruto mengangguk ringan, mengiringi langkah Itachi yang memimpin.

Mata azure menatap lurus, mengetuk ringan meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Ia memincing, membuat objek mata melirik angkuh.

##

"Seingatku kita sudah tidak _berhubungan_ lagi…" Yang bersangkutan menatap penuh dalam bungkam, malas untuk meladeni. "Apa Uchiha-san yang merencanakan ini?" tutur Naruto.

Itachi menatap sang adik dan Naruto bergantian, ada apa dengan atmosfir ini? "Aku memang sengaja mengajak Sasuke, aku kira itu tidak akan mengganggumu?" ujar Itachi santai, tak menanggapi lirikan sinis dari dua manusia di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus tetap mengikutimu?"

Meski santai, Itachi tahu ada nada kesal dari ucapan Sasuke yang sekarang lebih memilih menatap ke luar jendela.

Tidak, Sasuke sangat kesal dengan perempuan ini. Kemarin memanggilnya tiba-tiba, dan meminta tak lagi menjadi pengawalnya. Apa masalahnya? Ia kira Naruto sudah sedikit mencair, bisa memercayai seseorang. Semenjak insiden ia membawa Naruto ke apartemenya, gadis yang merahasiakan identitasnya itu bersikap aneh.

"Yeah," jawab Naruto tak kalah acuh. Ia akui kali ini dirinya memang bersikap seenaknya dengan keputusan yang diambil. Sasuke bahkan seperti hendak berteriak saat ia menyampaikan niatnya itu.

Sasuke mulai memakan sajian yang datang, ia tidak mengerti dengan gadis di hadapannya. Padahal sewaktu di apartemenya Naruto sudah memahami situasi mereka. Saling membutuhkan, meski dalam artian lain.

Itachi santai, mengamati opera di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto memutuskan kontrak dengan sang adik, meski yang menyewa Sasuke sebenarnya si Yamanaka itu, sang paman. "Namikaze-san, intinya Adikku masih ingin _berhubungan_ denganmu…" celetuk Itachi.

Kunyahan terhenti, mata kelam melirik sinis kepada orang yang memberikan opini seenaknya itu. Naruto mengangkat alis, menatap dua bersaudara bergantian.

"Hn?" Sasuke membuka suara.

Mata mengedip, Naruto selalu kesal mendengar dua hurup itu, apa maksudnya? Tak mau larut dalam emosi, kembali tangaan menyuap potongan sushi ke dalam mulut. Naruto tak mau menghiraukan Uchiha muda, bikin kesal. Keinginannya untuk bertanya maksud Itachi kepada yang bersangkutan menguap.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Itachi berdehem sambil melihat jam tangannya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih mengutak-atik handphone. Naruto sendiri menyeruput jus jeruk, ia menghentikan itu ketika melihat Itachi berdiri. "Namikaze-san, saya pamit, ada kerjaan yang tak bisa ditunda."

"Oke, hati-hati," balas lawan bicara. Naruto tak ingin bertele-tele atau menghias kata untuk mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka. Dan senangnya para Uchiha menyukai hal demikian. "Dia?" Nauto menunjuk dengan ekor mata.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang masih menyandar santai sambil mengaduk jus tomat miliknya. "Dia bukan tanggung jawabku setelah ini, dan _bye._ "

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalam, dia tidak sengaja, kan? Melihat Itachi yang berjalan menjauh.

"Pergi saja kalau mau…" Sasuke berbicara melirik tingkah Naruto yang enggan dengannya. Tanpa banyak kata Naruto melangkah, menyabet berkas yang dibawa. Mata kelam hanya mengedip, menganggap itu hanya angin lalu.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tak lagi ada dalam jangkauan, Sasuke berdiri. Alis mengerut saat mendengar dering handphone, di lirik smartphone berwarna biru metalik. Apa punya Naruto? Di gapai benda tersebut, melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Pain?" Sasuke bertambah aneh, apalagi melihat arti nama tersebut. Di angkatnya, yang didapati suara seorang lelaki di sebrang sana.

"…"

"Ini bukan Naruto," Sasuke buka suara, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia ingin mematikan sambungan. Apalagi mendengar logat Jepang yang aneh dari sang penelpon.

"…"

"Dia melupakan handphone-nya," nada sedikit kesal, mendengar tuduhan miring untuknya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mematikan sambungan, memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke mengumpat, apa-apan orang itu. Menuduh bahwa ia kekasih Naruto, memang suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan? Naruto itu laki-laki, sama sepertinya.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri trotoar, menuju ke perusahaan Namikaze. Mata mengamati sekitar, dengan tenang melangkah ke resepsionis _._ "Permisi, Apa Tuan Namikaze ada di tempat?" suara dalam menyapa gendang telinga perempuan yang sedikit termangu akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tuan Namikaze baru saja ke luar kembali," jawaban diberikan. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut yang diikat menggelung. Mencuri pandang, diamati perawakan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apakah saya bisa tahu ke mana?" tanya Sasuke, dengan anggukkan kepala perempuan itu memberitahukan kepergian Naruto.

Kembali Sasuke ke tempat awal, menghampiri tempat makannya tadi. Bisa di lihat mobil hitam yang diterpa cahaya matahari, dengan segera ia berjalan menuju parkiran. "Dobe itu, menyusahkan saja."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, Sasuke mengambil kacamata yang di letakkan di dasbord mobil. Musik klasik mengalun, dengan tenang dikendari mobilnya. Entah apa yang membuat ia mau melakukan hal demikian, ini bukan masalahnya. Jika merasa penting, bukannya Naruto akan mencari _handphone_ -nya sendiri.

Di dapati sebuah agensi model, Sasuke mengetahui tempat semacam ini, Itachi terkadang mengajaknya untuk melihat proses iklan yang terjadi. Untuk melihat _brand_ Uchiha yang dipergunakan sang model. Meski hal demikian jarang dilakukan kakaknya.

Tidak mengidah tatapan yang diberikan, dengan acuh Sasuke memasuki agensi tersebut. Itachi sempat meceritakan tentang Namikaze muda itu kepadanya, bahwa Naruto melakukan kerja sama dengan beberapa model. Perusahaan ini sedang merambat kedunia fashion juga.

Dari sebuah studio pemotretan Sasuke melihat beberapa model keluar, mungkin Naruto berada di sana pikirnya. Suara bisik-bisik bisa didengar, mengira bahwa Sasuke model baru. Seorang lelaki menggunakan kaos berwarna abu-abu berdiam di daun pintu, seseorang mengajaknya mengobrol di sana.

"Permisi." Mata mengarah kepada Sasuke. Tatapan bertanya begitu kentara di sorot mereka akan kehadiran lelaki yang terasa familiar.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

"Apa Namikaze ada di sini?" Meski berusaha biasa, tatapan beberapa model yang melintas begitu mengganggu Sasuke. Ia ingin segera pergi.

"Terakhir saya melihat Namikaze berjalan ke lorong itu…" seorang pemuda menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Waktu ia hendak memanggil model yang dibawakan Namikaze itu, didapati Naruto berjalan santai ke arah sana.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala kecil, tampa kata ia meninggalkan studio pemotretan tersebut.

"Apa dia seorang model, Danzo-san? Atau dia model pria yang dibawa Namikaze-san?" tanya sang asisten kepada pria yang masih mengikuti langkah kepergian Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tapi wajahnya tak asing," Danzo berusaha mengingat, di mana ia pernah bertemu Sasuke.

Sang objek menelusuri lorong, di lirik beberapa ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Orang itu sudah membuatnya layaknya penguntit saja. Tak kunjung menemukan, membuat Sasuke kesal juga. "Ke mana Dode itu?" Mata kelam memicing tajam.

Suara detemuan musik sedikit terdengar, Sasuke menghampiri. Beberapa pekerja ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka membicarakan nama lelaki yang ia cari. "Namikaze-san ramah, yah? Kalau sudah diajak bicara. Padahal sewaktu ia masuk dan mengawasi pekerjaan kita auranya seakan tak mau diganggu," seorang gadis berujar dengan senyum senang.

"Awas Koyuki, nanti kaubisa menyukainya," suara membalas dengan kikikan kecil. Sasuke menunggu sampai semua orang ke luar dalam ruangan, baru ia menemui Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa Namikaze-san."

Seorang pria paruh baya berujar sambil menutup pintu, tak menyadari Sasuke sangking fokusnya dengan lembaran kertas yang dibawa. Sasuke melangkah ke dalam, didapati Naruto menyandar di kursi.

Telinga Sasuke mendengar suara musik yang mengalun, jika di lihat interior ruangan ini, sepertinya tempat para model atau artis melakukan _dance._ Melihat mata azure itu memejam, Sasuke membiarkan orang tersebut tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sebenarnya ini ruang kedap suara, jika pintu ditutup.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, melihat jemari Naruto melepaskan sampul dasinya tak sabar. Kaki yang menggunakan sepatu kulit mengetuk mengikuti irama musik. Sasuke bengong, melihat tingkah Namikaze satu ini. 'Dia melakukan _dance?_ ' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

Ke dua sepatu sudah terlepas, dengan teratur Naruto melakukan tarian hip-hopnya. Sasuke semakin terpaku begitu lelaki tersebut membuka celananya, mata dialihkan, sedikit risih membanyangkan Naruto tak mengenakan bawahannya.

Naruto tidak takut melakukan hal ini, ia sudah meminta kepala bagian untuk tak mengizinkan seorang masuk selama Namikaze di dalam ruangan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Sasuke kaku, melihat kembali jemari eksotis melepaskan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya. Apa Namikaze ini mempunyai kelainan batinnya bertanya. "Lebih baik aku pergi," ujar Sasuke mulai jengah.

Mendengar suara hentakkan, kembali Sasuke melirikkan mata, penasaran akan yang Namikaze lakuka. Di lihat Naruto koprol dengan mudah, tubuhnya begitu lentur mengikuti detuman musik. Mata Sasuke memincing melihat proporsi tubuh Naruto.

'Tidakkah itu terlalu berlekuk bagi seorang lelaki?' pertanyaan teredam dalam kepala. Naruto menurunkan kaos kaki selutut yang dikenakan, warna eksotis membuat ujung bibir Sasuke terbuka. Kulit begitu mengilat, begitu bersih untuk ukuran lelaki.

Tanpa menyadari kelakuan, dengan penuh semangat Naruto menari, hal ini memang menyenangkan dirinya. Tubuh terus meliuk, dengan tak sabar dilemparkan kemejanya ke lantai. Suara detuman musik membuatnya panas, tak menyadari mata kelam yang membulat.

Lilitan perban yang memenuhi dada sampai kepinggul Naruto begitu menyita perhatian. Celana hitam pendek membalut pas pinggul tersebut, Uchiha muda hanya menatap lurus, tak bisa memercayai pandangan matanya. 'Dia lelaki, kan?' hanya kalimat itu yang menggema dalam kepala.

Sasuke kaku, apalagi Naruto memutar tubuh sambil melepaskan lilitan perbannya. Ludah kental ditelan, menyaksikan perut langsing itu dari arah samping. Ujung bibir membuka serta menutup, Sasuke begitu syok. Apalagi melihat uraian surai pirang di balik punggung, Naruto sudah melepaskan wig-nya.

"P-perempuan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke terbata, lidah terasa kaku melapalkan kalimat barusan. Naruto masih mengikuti hentakkan musik, miniset membalut dada perempuan tersebut.

Sasuke masih tidak memercayai pengelihatannya. Di sana Naruto dengan lemas melakukan _dance,_ mempertontonkan lekuk _body_ yang seksi. Sasuke mengatupkan rahang, menahan air liurnya sendiri, hasratnya terusik.

Musik perlahan memelan, keringat menghiasi kulit eksotis. Naruto mengakhiri tariannya dengan memunggungi Sasuke. Bahu yang dihiasi rambut terengah, perasaan senang dan lega menghampirinya. Naruto jadi merindukan tempat neneknya sekarang, di tempat itu ia tidak harus bersembunyi, setidaknya dibeberapa tempat.

Naruto mengambil handuk kecil di dalam lemari kaca, hal yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh agensi ini. Di teguk air mineral, menghempaskan diri ke kursi sambil terus mengelap keringat di tubuhnya. "Haahh, legahnya," Naruto membuang napas keras.

Bahu menyender penuh, dada naik turun dengan napas yang semakin stabil. Bibir plum tersenyum kecil, akhirnya dia bisa menari lagi. "Ino akan mengamuk jika tahu ini," Naruto segera beranjak, dipunguti kemeja dan celannya.

"Ini kusut," Naruto meringis melihat kemejanya. "Sebaiknya aku meminta Paman Kakashi membawakan pakaian," Naruto merongoh saku kemeja, alisnya mengerut tak mendapati yang dicari. "Di mana handphone-ku?"

"Mencari ini?"

Naruto mengejang, tubuhnya kaku. Bibir digigit mendengar suara barusan, jantungnya berdetum cepat, ia panik sekarang. Perlahan dibalikkan tubuh, menghadap lelaki yang memandangnya tajam.

'Damm,' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus pria ini?

Uchiha Sasuke mendekat, melihat Naruto tak kunjung bergerak. "Aku tanya, apa kau mencari ini?" suara begitu rendah, Naruto waspada sekarang.

"Ya, itu punyaku," Naruto bisa menutupi kegugupannya, membuat ujung bibir Sasuke melengkung. Namikaze muda berdoa kepada Tuhan, semoga Sasuke tidak mengenalinya. Begitu banyak doa yang dirapalkan, habislah dia jika sampai dikenali.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Benda ini kutemukan di kafe saat makan siang bersama kenalanku," kemeja terongok di lantai, jemari Naruto kebas mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. "Dan dia seorang pria."

Percuma mengelak, Sasuke sudah mengetahui semua lewat pernyataannya barusan. Berarti dia melihatku semenjak tadi jerit Naruto jengah serta kesal. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berandai-andai, waktu tak bisa diputar, semua sudah tak sama lagi.

"Kau, perempuan?" Sasuke tetap menanyakan semua ini, meski bukti sudah jelas. Tidak, bukan begitu, ia hanya tak menduga, kemana instingnya selama ini? Dia orang yang terlatih dalam masalah seperti demikian.

Naruto menggeser tubuh ke samping, menghadap penuh kepada pria yang tak melepaskan pandanganya itu. "Apa bentuk di hadapanmu sekarang kurang jelas?" tantang Naruto tiada takut sangking kesalnya.

"Hm, apa yang dikatakan media jika megetahui hal ini, yah?" Naruto menatap sinis, melihat seringaian angkuh Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" nada suara meninggi, urat leher Naruto menegang. Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan, tidak memperdulikan seraut wajah yang mengeras itu.

Satu persatu di buka kancing kemejanya, Naruto mundur melihat kelakuan Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam, Uchiha," Naruto memasang kuda-kuda depan, bersiap menghajar pria ini jika berbuat kurang ajar.

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke berkelit, Naruto melotot melihat gerak refleks Sasuke. Ke dua bahunya digenggam, didapati kemeja itu berpindah di tubuhnya. "Tubuhmu tidak berhasil menggodaku," bibir Naruto terbuka lebar, tidak bisa menyahut ucapan barusan.

"Kauuu…" Naruto ingin menerjang Sasuke, dengan segera dirapatkan kemeja yang diberikan kepadanya. Tubuh memutar, membelakangi Sasuke, dengan tergopoh jemari itu memasang kanci bajunya. Sasuke menutup mata, dengan segera ia menahan diri. Bohong sekali perkataannya barusan, tubuh Naruto begitu menggiurkan.

Mata Sasuke mengitari ruangan, diperhatikan setiap pojok-pojok ruangan ini. Naruto mendapati punggung yang dibalut dalaman hitam, giliran ia yang sekarang menelan ludah melihat kekokohan tubuh Sasuke. "Tidak ada kamera, aku sudah memastikan semua itu."

Sasuke menghadap Naruto, didapati perempuan itu menatapnya lurus. Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, dari hadapan Sasuke lebih menggiurkan. Sial, apa yang kupikirkan, batin Naruto jengah akan dirinya sendiri.

"Pintar juga kau," cemoh Sasuke, Naruto berusaha menahan diri.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Sasuke mencebik, melihat ketanggapan Naruto akan situasi sekarang.

" _Kembali kepadaku,"_ Naruto diam, mengerti benar akan maksud Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya, dia tahu ada yang diincar pria ini.

"Hanya itu?" dagu terangkat mendengar pertannyaan Naruto barusan, mata memandang seakan menguliti objeknya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." Naruto beranjak, tak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Kaki seakan dirantai, begitu berat untuk melangkah.

"Oke, oke, apalagi?" ujar Naruto melirikkan mata ke samping.

"Di mana pintu belakang?" Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, membaca situasi.

"Ikuti aku."

Sasuke beranjak, diiringi langkah Naruto. Kepala bersurai pirang melihat ke sana kemari, merasa aman ia mengangguk kepala. Tanpa banyak kata mereka mengendap-endap. Naruto belum merasa legah meski mereka sudah sampai di pintu belakang.

"Diam di belakangku," Sasuke mengambil alih untuk mengomando, mobilnya ada di sebelah sana. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di parkiran.

"Ayo." Jemari meremat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mata kelam memincing tajam, menyembunyikan diri di antara deretan mobil.

Naruto menenteng sepatu miliknya di tangan kiri, celana menggelayut di pergelangan tangan. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dengan merunduk, Naruto sedikit terhentak akan tarikkan lelaki tersebut. Tubuh dihempaskan di kursi mobil, dengan cepat ia menggeser ke samping begitu Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

"Haahh," Naruto menghembuskan napas yang seakan tersumbat di dadanya. Sasuke melirik geli, ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini. Deru mesin terdengar halus, Sasuke meninggalkan parkiran.

"Ke mana kita?" Tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto sedikit gelisah akan keadaan sekarang, sulit memercayai seseorang di dunia ini. Terlebih sudah banyak yang terjadi, siapapun bisa menusukmu dari belakang.

"Hotel," Naruto hampir memekik mendengarnya, jika tidak melihat wajah mengejek pria di sampingnya.

###

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto memasuki kediaman Sasuke, wangi mint begitu menguar pekat, ciri khas pria itu. "Duduk sesukamu." Pria itu meninggalkannya, Naruto pun tak mau ambil pusing.

Dengan seenak jidak Naruto merebahkan diri, tak mengidahkan Sasuke yang membawa dua minuman kaleng. Mata kelam memerhatikan Naruto, bibir sedikit kuat menyesap minuman kalengnya. Apa gadis ini menggodanya? Paha berkulit eksotis itu terlihat menggiurkan.

Sasuke bukan anak pingitan, sudah sering matanya melihat hal yang seperti ini. Bahkan jika menjalankan tugas, tak sering seorang wanita menggunakan tubuh untuk menggodanya.

"Biarkan aku sebentar, aku sungguh lelah, Sasuke." Naruto mengangkat tangan, meletakkan di atas kepala. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto merasa bebas saat ini, jadi, biarkan sejenak saja ia begini.

Sasuke beranjak, membiarkan gadis itu terlelap. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto bisa terlelap di tempat asing. Bahkan di rumahnya saja tak bisa tidur nyenyak meskipun penjagaan yang dimiliki berlapis.

Entah berapa lama ia berbaring, Sasuke mengedipkan mata. Ia bangun, berjalan menuju daun pintu kamarnya. Ruang tamu terasa sunyi, masih didapati Naruto nyenyak dalam selimut tebalnya. Sasuke yang memakaikan benda itu. "Aku harus mandi," Sasuke merenggangkan tubuh, apalagi didapati semburat jingga melewati jendela kacanya.

Mata mengedip, Naruto bangun dengan perlahan. "Aku lapar." Tangan mengelus perut, tubuhnya menyeret sang kaki ke dapur milik Sasuke. Di buka kulkas untuk melihat isinya, kepala mengangguk saat memikirkan apa yang bisa dibuat dari bahan-bahan tersebut.

Sasuke mengusap rambut kelamnya dengan handuk bewarna putih, celana jins hitam membalut kaki. "Bau apa ini?" bisiknya. Sasuke terdiam, dicari aromah yang menggelitik rasa laparnya.

"Naruto?"

Entah sejak kapan ia memanggil nama itu, yang bersangkutan tak mendengar panggilan. Ia masih menggunakan kemeja Sasuke, bedanya dibalut apron milik pria itu. Pemandangan ini terlihat unik di mata Uchiha yang masih memerhatikan kelakuan Naruto.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto memutar tubuh sambil membawa sendok. Sasuke terdiam, apalagi melihat penampilan simpel Naruto dengan rambut digelung ke atas. "Aku lapar, jadi kugunakan yang ada di sana." Di tunjuk kulkas berwarna hitam metalik, Sasuke acuh, di dekatinya Naruto.

"Ini sup miso," Naruto memberitahu ketika Sasuke memandang diam ke dalam panci. Di ambil mangkuk kecil, menuangkan kuah ke dalamnya. "Cobalah," juru masak memberikan tanpa melihat lawannya.

"Bisa dimakan, kah?" kali ini Naruto hanya diam, tak menanggapi ejekan Sasuke. Melihat hal demikian membuat yang bersangkutan mendekatkan mangkuk keramik itu ke bibirnya.

Menyadari respon Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan sendok miliknya. Begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin diberikan, hanya saja ia tak mengetahui memulainya dari mana. Suara mangkuk yang di letakkan membunyarkan pemikiran Naruto.

"Itu…" Lidah terasa keluh. "Uchiha Mikoto yang mengajariku." Naruto menunduk, memandang sup kaldu buatannya. Sasuke hanya membisu, tak bisa dipungkiri rasa yang mengecap di lidahnya mengingatkan akan sang ibu.

Naruto tidak berbohong, meski sering menyamar ketika kecil sebagai lelaki, dia tetap memiliki naluri seorang perempuan. Mikoto sering mengunjungi labolatarium milik ibunya, membawa berbagai masakan rumah. Hal demikian membuat Naruto begitu ingin mencobanya, masakan Mikota begitu enak. Meski kenangan itu sempat mengabur diingatannya.

"Kau mengenal Ibuku?" suara itu dingin, Naruto mencoba tenang.

"Makanlah dulu, setelahnya, kauboleh menanyakan apa pun." Naruto mematikan kompor, menuangkan sup ke mangkuk beling berukuran besar. Sasuke tidak banyak kata, ia mendengarkan kemauan Naruto.

Merasakan masakan ini kembali, membuatnya mengunyah dengan lambat. Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang kepada Sasuke, tak menyangka pria itu akan setenang ini ketika ia mengungkit sang ibu. Naruto menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, "Sasuke, aku akan mandi dulu, di mana baju ganti?" Naruto bersikap _bossy._

"Aku tidak akan lari," pembelaan diberikan ketika manik kelam menatnya tajam. "Heh, tubuhku terasa lengket." Naruto sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin segera mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air.

"Di sebelah sana," Sasuke berujar ragu, tapi Naruto tak menghiraukannya, dia hanya ingin segera mandi.

Begitu ke luar kamar mandi, Naruto mendapati meja makan sudah bersih. Bahkan perabotan yang digunakan tadi sudah dicuci sang empunya. Mata Naruto melirik sekitar, di dapati Sasuke membelakanginya, pria itu menonton televisi.

Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Naruto, ia hanya berusaha tak acuh saja. "Apa yang ingin kauketahui?" ujar Naruto tenang.

Suara televisi tak mengganggu mereka. "Apa kau mengetahui jika Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakan dan Ibu ku..." tutur Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, ia berusaha mengerti keadaan. Sebenarnya Naruto memutuskan kontrak dengan Sasuke itu karena ia mengetahui, jika pria ini berhubungan dengannya nyawanya akan bahaya. Insiden penembakan beberapa minggu yang lalu sudah menjadi buktinya.

"Maksudmu, Ayahmu dibunuh, kan?" Naruto berujar dingin, melihat Sasuke bertele-tele dalam bertanya.

"Hm,"

Napas dihela pelan. "Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tak peduli kaupercaya atau tidak," Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto yang sedikit tertekan. "Keadaan mentalku sedikit terganggu karena terus mengalami ketidakberuntungan, hal itu sangat berpengaruh terhadap psikologisku," ucapan masih terdengar tenang, meski Naruto menjedanya. Mendengar hal demikian membuat Sasuke diam, iba dalam hatinya.

"Ketidakberuntungan itu datang terus menerus, sampai pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan guncangan dalam diri. Jadi sebagian memoriku terganggu, tak bisa mengingat kejadian itu karena begitu tertekan kata dokter." Rahang Sasuke mengetat mendengarnya. Gejolak dalam dirinya timbul ingin menghajar orang yang sudah membuat manik langit itu mendung. "Karena itu, Ayahku sering menyamarkan identitasku," ujar Naruto.

Berarti sedari kecil gadis ini mengalami hal kejam dalam hidupnya. Perasaan malu menyergap Sasuke, selama ini ia menganggap dirinya tak mendapatkan keadilan karena kehilangan sang ibu.

Iya hanya kehilangan satu orang, sedangkan Naruto dua. Beban yang ditanggung jelas tak imbang. "Cukup," Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang akan memulai berbicara lagi. "Yang aku inginkan, beri informasi kepadaku, jika kausudah mengingatnya." Sasuke tak ingin memaksa lagi.

"Jika kauingin menyelidiki kematian kedua orang tuamu kembali, datang padaku," Sasuke memberi tawaran. Naruto hanya terdiam, sulit untuk menerimanya. Selama ini Naruto tidak diam, ia terus menyelidiki kasus yang sudah ditutup oleh kepolisian itu.

Mereka hening, Naruto larut dalam pemikirannya. Mungkin bekerja dengan orang dalam akan membuahkan hasil pikir Naruto akan Sasuke. "Jadi, siapa saja yang mengetahui keaslianmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu," mata memincing melihat seringaian mencemoh itu. "Sejauh ini hanya beberapa orang terdekatku," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat suatu hal. "Termasuk Pain itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Naruto ingin memastikan pendengarannya.

"Dia menelponmu tadi," jawab Sasuke. Mendengar hal demikian membuat Naruto mencari handphonenya.

"Mencari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto beranjak, menghampiri pria itu cepat. Tangan menangkap udara kosong, Sasuke mengalihkan tangan ketika Naruto ingin mengambil handphone-nya.

"Kauu…" geram Naruto menerjang tubuh tegap tersebut. Sasuke kaget, tak sempat mempertahankan diri. Dengan kesal Naruto mengambil selulernya, memainkan layar tersebut dengan mata fokus.

Sasuke diam, dia berbaring di atas sofa dengan Naruto berada di atasnya. Gadis itu masih sibuk, tak memerhatikan Sasuke yang menatap berbeda kepadanya. Melihat penampilan baru sang Namikaze muda masih membuat pria ini merasa asing.

"Hallo, maaf aku tak bisa menjemput kalian." Raut Naruto merasa bersalah, ia terus mendengarkan perkataan disebrang sana.

"Aku akan ke hotel kalian malam nanti." Sasuke merasa aneh melihat berbagai ekspresi Naruto. Sekejap gadis itu sedih, sekejap juga merasa senang. Terlihat begitu bewarna.

Kali ini apalagi? Batin Sasuke melihat Naruto mengerut dalam. "Dia bukan kekasihku, Pain," suara Naruto keras, sedikit memerah karena godaan ketua timnya itu. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum samar, mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka barusan.

Tubuh mengejang, saat bisa ia rasakan perutnya diduduki Naruto. Tangan gadis itu bertumpu ringan di dadanya. Apa gadis ini sadar dengan kelakuannya batin Sasuke tak percaya. "Aku akan berhati-hati," bisik Naruto masih bisa didengar pria ini. Kali ini Sasuke memerhatikan dengan serius, sepertinya pembicaraan yang tadi serius sampai bisa membuat Naruto seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto memutuskan sambungannya. Gadis ini masih membisu, sedangkan lawannya masih menantikan jawaban.

"Tidak, mereka hanya sedikit membicarakan Nenekku." Alih Naruto yang tak mudah dipercayai Sasuke.

"Dia mengira aku kekasihmu, sejenak aku kira kau homo." Sasuke menumpu kedua sikunya, sedikit bangun dari posisi berbaring.

"Heii," suara tertahan, Sasuke meringis ketika perutnya dicubit.

"Mulutmu perlu disumbat," ujar Naruto.

"Mau sampai kapan kauseperti ini?" tanya Sasuke datar, terus mengamati penampilan Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian ibunya.

"Ha?" Naruto bingung, "akhh—"

Sasuke bangun, dengan membawa Naruto duduk di pangkuannya. "Apa aku harus seperti ini agar kau tersadar akan posisimu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang masih mematung.

Ke dua kaki Naruto setengah melingkari pinggul Sasuke, kedua tangan eksotis itu bertengger di bahu tegap tersebut. "Kau mencoba mengoda?"

Naruto memandang berani ke manik kelam, "Aku malah berpikir kau yang homo karena antipati terhadap perempuan," sindir Naruto pedas, tak senang juga ia dikira menggoda.

"Perlu bukti?" Ke dua paha eksotis ditarik, membawa merapat kepada tubuh miliknya. "Aku bisa membuatmu mengerang panas," bisik Sasuke di hadapan wajah Naruto.

Diam, Naruto menelan ludah. Dalam hal ini ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Sasuke sudah mengetahui jati dirinya. Secara spontan naluri perempuan ingin melindungi diri, takut akan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh dalam pangkuannya gemetar kecil, membuat keinginannya surut untuk menjahili gadis ini. Wajah Naruto pucat, mengingat sebagian kejadian yang pernah ia alami.

Tubuh terasa melayang, saat sadar Naruto mendapati dirinya duduk di sofa dengan Sasuke menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Mata kelam begitu dingin, kepala bersurai menyala mendongak menatap adik Itachi itu.

Melihat Naruto yang masih pucat, membuat rahang Sasuke beradu kencang. Tagan mengepal erat, orang biadab yang menyiksa anak kecil. Sasuke berjongkok, membuat mata Naruto mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, semua baik-baik saja." Jemari kokoh menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan lembut, membuat Naruto mengingat sang ayah. Melihat wajah yang memerah tersebut membuat Sasuke terhenyak, Naruto menahan diri agar tak hilang kendali.

Bukan mau gadis ini dihantui kematian kedua orang tuanya, hal demikian membuat mata terasa memanas. "Menangislah jika sedih, bodoh," bisik Sasuke menahan amarah melihat kegigihan gadis itu mempertahan diri.

"Aku tak boleh melakukannya, karena aku Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke terdiam, antara bingung dan takjub melihat perubahan dalam diri Naruto.

Yang Sasuke dapati gadis itu sudah menghilangkan emosinya itu, sekarang hanya mata dingin yang ia lihat. "Kau begitu hebat bersandiwara, Namikaze," terang Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Yah, dan itu bisa menipumu juga," ejek Naruto. Sedikit lega karena pria ini tak lagi membahas keadaannya lagi.

Tangan alabaster meraih remot, mematikan saluran televisi yang sudah terlupakan semenjak tadi. "Hei," jerit Naruto, mendapati kelakuan seenaknya dari Sasuke.

"Bangun, Sasuke." Paha itu menghentak keras, membuat kepala yang berada di atasnya terlonjak. Sasuke sedang berbaring di paha Naruto, kedua kaki panjangnya menjuntai di tangan sofa.

"Diam," bibir terkatup, mata dingin itu mengancamnya. "Atau kusebarkan video _dance_ mu ke saluran televisi?" mata Naruto membulat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau… merekamnya?" Kewarasan Naruto seakan menguap, tak menyangkan akan perbuatan pria ini. Sasuke merapatkan diri, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Naruto. Yang bersangkutan masih syok.

"Dulu, aku selalu tidur di pangkuan Ibuku seperti ini," bisikan itu membuat Naruto melirik cepat. Gadis ini merasa aneh akan kelakuan Sasuke. "Kau tahu, diriku sampai sekarang masih tak terima Ayahku sudah tiada."

Naruto diam, terus mendengarkan omongan Sasuke. Bahkan Uchiha satu ini heran akan dirinya yang bisa menceritakan masalah pribadinya terhadap Naruto, gadis ini hanya orang asing.

Tanpa terasa jemari itu menyusup dihelaian hitam Sasuke, ibu jari mengelus pelipis yang tidak tersembunyi itu. Sasuke diam, ia menikmati sentuhan kecil Naruto kepadanya. Mata memejam, melihat Sasuke mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri. Apa karena hal ini Sasuke begitu gigih akan dirinya.

"Aku harap bisa membantumu," bisik Naruto nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku merasa aneh dengan keadaan kita sekarang, Sasuke?" tutur Naruto terus terang, membuat Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

Bukannya menjauh, Sasuke mulai gencar menguburkan wajahnya, dia tidak peduli akan ucapan barusan. Ia hanya merasa nyaman, menghirup wangi ini, kehangatan ini. "Hei, bangunlah, bagaimana jika ada yang datang."

Ketidaknyamanan mulai dirasakan, Naruto mendapati jantungnya mulai berdetum aneh. "Hanya mapia yang berani mendatangiku," ujar Sasuke membalikkan wajah, kembali ia menguburkan wajahnya.

"Dasar sombong," dengus Naruto, sama sekali tak mengganggu Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut berduan denganku?" celetuk Sasuke.

"Sebagai perempuan, iya," jujur Naruto. Mata lagit menatap ke bawah, merasakan pergerakan Sasuke.

Mereka saling mengamati, tak bisa dipungkiri Naruto jika Sasuke tampan, ditunjang dengan pinansial yang lainnya "Jadilah kekasihku."

Tersedak akibat ludahnya sendiri, baru kali ini Naruto rasakan. Ia terbatuk hebat, Sasuke tersenyum samar melihat reaksi itu, mata langit melotot tak percaya akan pernyataannya barusan.

"Jangan main-main," kesal Naruto menarik gemas pipi Sasuke. "Dan aku tidak mau memiliki seorang kekasih," jelas Naruto enteng. "Apa?" tanya Naruto melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke.

"Itu hanya formalitas, agar aku bisa menemuimu." Melihat keprotektifan orang di sekitar gadis ini, ia harus bisa mendapatkan alasan yang tepat untuk menemuinya. Mana mau dia melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, apalagi gadis ini memiliki informasi yang tidak ia punyai.

"Buat apa kauharus menemuiku?" dahi mengerut mendengar penuturan Sasuke, kekesalan menyergap dirinya. Entah karena pernyataan palsu itu atau karena Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Entahlah, Naruto bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bukannya tadi kaubilang ingin membantuku?" Seringai Sasuke menantang.

"Cih." Ingin Naruto menarik perkataan yang digumamkannya tadi. Telinga itu terbuat dari apa sih, sampai begitu tajam sinis Naruto.

"Apa juga yang membuatmu merasa rugi? Aku bisa memberikanmu informasi, rahasiamu pun aman karenany." Asli Naruto ingin membogem wajah di atas pangkuannya ini. Sasuke bangun, membiarkan gadis tersebut berpikir. "Dan, aku ini tampan."

Naruto menggigit bibir keras, gemas sendiri melihat kenarsisan pria satu ini. "Apa? Kaummu yang selalu menyatakan hal itu kepadaku," bela Sasuke melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Itu karena mata mereka lamuran," teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, membuat telinga itu berdenging.

Mata kelam melihat Naruto menghampiri kamarnya. "Apa kau memiliki baju pria yang belum dipakai? Aku membutuhkannya," tanya Naruto, ia harus segera ke hotel untuk menemui Pain dan Konan.

"Ada, di lemari kaca sebelah kiri," Naruto memutar kenop pintu. "Naruto, kaubelum menjawab pernyataanku…"

Di urungkan kaki melangkah, "Yang mana?" Sasuke tahu perempuan itu berlagak tak ingat. "Ah, yang itu…" Melihat seringaian rubah itu membuat Sasuke diam.

"Kalau begitu, kauharus menyatakan kepada dunia, bahwa kau memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki, Uchiha Sasuke."

Giliran Sasuke yang membatu, tak menyangka Namikaze itu memiliki keberanian membalasnya seperti demikian. Yah, dia memang mengancam gadis itu karena identitasnya. Tapi siapa sangka dirinya akan dipojokan seperti demikian. Apa yang dikatakan Itachi jika tahu ia berkencan dengan Naruto yang diketahuinya seorang lelaki dan apa kata almarhum ayahnya di sana.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin mengetes, sampai sejauh mana Sasuke ingin terlibat dengan kehidupannya. Jika sampai pria itu nekat menyetujui pernyataannya, bukannya ia bisa dipercaya untuk bekerja sama.

Sasuke juga tak bisa berbicara bahwa ia menjadi kekasih Naruto karena mengetahui identitas gadis tersebut. Informasi dan kerjasama akan diberikan jika Sasuke tidak memberitahukan bahwa identitasnya terbongkar di hadapan pria itu. Ini sama saja bunuh diri batin Sasuke kesal.

Bibir tersenyum, menikmati seraut wajah porselin yang menatapnya kesal.

" _Love me? If you dare…"_ Seringaian menantang diberikan, membuat tatapan Sasuke menajam.

' _Damm, you,'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Gadis satu ini memang tak bisa diremehkan. Naruto sudah menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berkecamuk dengan pemikirannya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menaklukan Naruto, yang jelas pria itu tak berdiam diri sambil menonton saja.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview :3**

 **Salam Naruki…**


	6. Chapter 6 Tantangan 2

**Love Me? If You Dare**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Drama, family, friendship, hurt/comport, adventure**

 **Rate : T**

 **Fairing : SasuFemNaru**

Chapter 6 : Tantangan 2

Matahari masih bersinar hangat. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi ketika Ino terbangun dan menyelesaikan mandinya. Mata biru kelabu Ino mengedip cepat. Ia menggeleng keras melihat siulet yang berada di sofa ruang tamunya, dengan televisi yang menyala.

Benda _slim_ persegi empat itu menayangkan sebuah berita. Tidak, bukan berita yang selalu ditonton adiknya itu. Kali ini berita kalangan artis dan pengusaha terkenal. "Naruto?" beo Ino ingin memastikan dirinya sendiri.

"Hm," jawab Naruto dengan memindahkan _chenel_ televisi dengan runtun. Mata sang adik menatap jeli setiap tayangan yang dipindahkan.

"Kau sedang apa?" balas Ino bingung sambil mendekat. Naruto sendiri sudah siap dengan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya. Celana kain berwarna biru dongker membalut kakinya. Setelan jas belum ia kenakan, benda itu terongok di lengan sofa.

"Menonton berita," Ino mengeryit keras mendengarnya. Memerhatikan sang adik dan televisi secara bergantian.

"Berita manca Negaramu sudah kau lewati," terang Ino bingung. Naruto masih fokus, mata cantiknya memincing tajam, tak menghiraukan kakaknya.

"Naruto," pekik Ino merasa kesal diabaikan. Gadis yang bersangkutan menghela napas, mengalihkan matanya sebentar.

"Apa?" kata Naruto malas dan kembali menonton televisi. Mencari sebuah berita yang menggemparkan Asia. "Pergilah, aku sibuk, Nee," kejar Naruto melihat sang kakak masih di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau sibukkan? Sedari tadi kauhanya menekan remot, ingin merusaknya?" dengus Ino melihat mata sang adik masih begitu betah dengan layar televisi.

"Aku hanya mencari sesuatu?" Naruto mematikan saluran itu. "Tidak begitu penting," imbuhnya ketika mata Ino memincing curiga.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" selidik Ino dinada suaranya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu?" dengus Naruto keras. Melewati kakaknya begitu saja. Ino menggeleng ringan, sepertinya _mood_ sang adik tidak begitu baik pagi ini.

Kemarin Naruto ketahuan akan Sasuke, pria itupun tak banyak bicara ketika mengantarnya ke hotel. Yahiko dan Konan sudah menunggunya tak sabar di depan pintu hotel ketika memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke itu, dia sudah bersiap jika pria itu membeberkan jati dirinya kepada publik. Karena itu pula penyebab ia nongkrong di depan televisi pagi ini. Setidaknya ia bernafas legah, meski Naruto sangsi Uchiha bungsu itu tidak akan bertindak.

Yah, salahkan keterledorannya mengawas diri sendiri. Ah, rasanya Naruto ingin menjerit saja sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti penjagal?" kata Ino meringis melihat rahang sang adik mengetat. Para pelayan sudah menghidangkan berbagai makanan di meja. Tangan Ino menarik kursi, duduk di samping Naruto.

Dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada Ino, kakaknya pasti akan mengomel sepanjang hari. Lagian gadis ini sudah terlalu banyak mencemaskannya. Naruto hanya tidak tahu, apa reaksi Ino ketika Sasuke yang mengetahui jati dirinya.

"Hanya masalah perusahaan," ujarnya sambil melirik Ino. "Nee, kauingat Konan yang kuceritakan dari New York, kan?" tanya Naruto menatap lurus.

"Ya, ada apa?" Ino merasa cemas dinada suaranya.

"Dia sekarang berada di sini bersama kekasihnya." Mata Ino membulat sesaat, ia mengangguk ringan karenanya. "Bisakah kau temani dia saat aku sedang sibuk? Ajaklah dia berkeliling," pinta Naruto harap kepada gadis _fasionable_ ini.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelumnya aku akan ke butik dulu," terang Ino menyanggupi permintaan Namikaze muda. Sudah hampir tiga tahu Ino menggeluti pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha butik. Ambassador miliknya sudah meraih beberapa penghargaan di kanca majalah Asia.

Naruto bahkan salut kepada kakaknya ini, dia merangkap sebagai seorang desainer sekaligus. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto senang melihat perhatian Ino kepadanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi kakak sepupunya ini.

Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Ayo makan sarapanmu, Ayah sudah pergi pagi-pagi buta kata pelayan," terang Ino sesuai yang ia terima dari pelayan di rumahnya tadi. Entah apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, semenjak Naruto pulang pria paruh baya itu sering sibuk.

Naruto saat ini ditemani supirnya untuk memantau _mall_ yang baru saja Namikaze crop bangun. Kerja sama dilakukan dibagian penjualan poferti bersama Uchiha Sharingan. Itachi Uchiha sungguh-sungguh dalam menunjukkan kemampuannya. Naruto bisa merasakan ketika sebulan _mall_ itu berjalan.

"Tuan, sudah tiba," kata sopir pribadi Naruto.

"Oke, terima kasih."

Naruto mengenakan kacamata hitam, dirapikan jas miliknya setelah ke luar dari mobil. Para perempuan yang berlalu lalang melirik kepadanya. Sejujurnya Naruto bergedik, mata mereka menatap dirinya penuh minata.

Penampilan Naruto sendiri yang menggoda mereka. _Wig_ rambutnya disisir rapi ke samping, menambah aura maskulin karena kulitnya yang eksotis itu. Kaki melangkah mantap, seorang _security_ menghampiri dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," kata _security_ bertumbuh tinggi seperti Naruto itu.

"Apa Tuan Uchiha sudah datang?" tanya Naruto menatap di balik kacamatanya.

"Sudah, Tuan. Baru saja setelah kedatangan Anda," jawabnya cepat kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, tanpa kata dia melenggang pergi. Para pekerja di sana saling melirik, berbisik girang melihat Namikaze yang di lihat secara langsung. Naruto tidak bisa lagi berjalan santai, tatapan mereka membuatnya merinding.

Di ujung tangga, Naruto sudah ditunggui. Pria yang bertanggung jawab atas _mall_ ini menghampiri bosnya cepat. "Pagi, Tuan." Naruto hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Pria itu hanya diam dan mengekor patuh di belakang perempuan ini.

Sebuah ruangan berkayu eboni hitam menyita mata, tangan Naruto mendorongnya cepat. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Kakashi yang berdiri menyambutnya. Mata Naruto memincing melihat siulet asing di matanya.

"Kau—" Naruto bungkam, melihat pria yang menjadi lawannya bukanlah pria bersurai panjang. Rambut mencuatnya sudah membuat jantung Naruto berdebar pertama melihatnya. Dan benar saja, di sana Sasuke Uchiha duduk santai, meliriknya tenang.

"Yah? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke tenang, dingin. Manik kelamnya tajam layaknya sang kakak. Mau tidak mau Naruto menelan ludah. Penampilan Sasuke sungguh menawan di matanya. Pria itu tahu memainkan suasana hanya dengan sikapnya.

Naruto berdehem, dengan cepat ia menghampiri kursinya. "Bos, ini berkas-berkas yang ditandatangani Uchiha crop," kata Kakashi menyerahkan berkas yang lumayan membuat Naruto meringis.

"Di mana Uchiha Itachi," tanya Naruto melirik Sasuke sebelum memerhatikan berkasnya.

"Dia ada halangan. Jadi aku yang harus disini," Naruto diam, tangannya berhenti membalik laporan. Suara penuh tekanan itu membuat Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak masalah, Uchiha manapun jadi. Selama tak melupakan perjanjiannya," tutur Naruto mengambil pulpen di sampingnya.

Sasuke menipiskan bibir, mengakui akting Naruto yang terlihat sempurna. Gadis ini sungguh tidak takut akan dirinya? Ia bisa saja menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Selama ini bukannya Sasuke menutup mata akan perusahaan Uchiha. Dia sendiri sudah mengelolah beberapa perusahaan atas namanya sendiri.

Sai Uchiha menjadi CEO di perusahaan Sasuke. Kesibukkan Sasuke menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan orang tuanya harus membuatnya fokus. Pria ini hanya berkerja dibalik layar. Sasuke sendiri terkenal di Jepang, nama Uchiha dan wajahnya itu mendapatkan _plus_ di mata para hawa.

"Kakashi, bawa dan fotocopy berkas ini, berikan salinanya kepada Hotaru. Aku akan membahas hal dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi dan Hotaru mengangguk patuh. Dua pria itu ke luar ruangan.

Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke setelah pintu tertutup. Di sana Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, menantang Naruto akan argumennya. "Sasuke, kausengaja, kan?" kesal Naruto. Melupakan siapa diri pria itu.

"Untuk apa?" kata Sasuke menegakkan tubuh. Manik kelamnya tajam, ia menyeringai melihat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata memincing. "Propesionallah, kita sedang di mana sekarang."

Naruto mengatur napasnya. Baiklah, dia terlalu curiga. Tidak dia harus dicurigai, pria Uchiha bisa melicikimu. "Baiklah, aku ingin menayakan masalah model lelaki di agensimu. Kita membutuhkannya untuk pemotretan baju kita." Sasuke diam, menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan para modelmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak mengapa, aku hanya mengikutsertakan model kalian karena kolaborasi perusahaan kita," beo Naruto memandang tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Ah, kenapa tidak kausaja?" Mata langit mengerling cerah, senang akan idenya.

"Kau menyuruh seorang bos?" Naruto bungkam, ia memandang Sasuke yang mencemohnya.

"Apa salahnya? Lagian kita tidak perlu repot untuk memilih para modelnya." Alis Naruto mengerut mengatakannya. Berharap Sasuke mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka disentuh," jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto mencebik, kesal dengan pria satu ini. "Kenapa tidak kausaja?" balas Sasuke menyeringai penuh minta melihat wajah mengeras Naruto.

"Sasuke," bentak Naruto kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka akan perkataan barusan. "Kau tahu sendiri keadaanku," desis Naruto tak suka.

Sasuke berdiri, ia menatap dengan menyeringai melihat sang langit begitu tajam kepadanya. Sasuke melangkah, hal itu menjadi perhatian bagi Naruto sekarang. "Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" kata Sasuke rendah di wajah eksotis yang menantangnya berani.

"Tutup mulutmu," desis Naruto. Sasuke menyandar ringan di meja kaca ini. Tangannya memutar kursi kerja rekannya, lalu mencengkram dua lengan benda itu. Sang langit bisa melihat jelas betapa menawannya wajah pria stoik ini. Naruto berusaha tenang merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Yang tidak bisa diam itu kau, Namikaze. Turuti kataku, maka kau akan aman." Langit malam menyorot tajam, rahang Naruto mengatup rapat karenanya. Berani sekali pria ini mengancamnya.

Tubuh Naruto dalam kuasa Sasuke, wangi _mint_ memenuhi indera penciuman sang gadis. "Antarkan aku melihat kondisi bibi Mikoto dulu," pinta Naruto dengan berani. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah eksotis yang bisa menggodanya kemarin.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengedip melihat Sasuke begitu mudah mengizinkannya. Kini ia malah curiga karenanya.

"Kenapa dengan tatapanmu?" dengus Sasuke pelan. "Hei, apa kaubegitu senang dengan penampilanmu ini? Kau lebih menegangkan jika seperti ini sih." Naruto menahan kesal mendengarnya, ia tahu Sasuke sedang mengejeknya.

"Menegangkan? Seperti ini maksudmu?" Sasuke tersentak, dasinya ditarik kuat oleh Naruto. "Kau memang tampan, aku sampai kesal melihatnya," geram Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, membuat hidung mereka menaut. Naruto tiada mau mengalah, egonya sedang terluka sekarang. Sang langit membuat Sasuke terpaku, hingga bibir pria ini terbuka. Naruto mendesis ketika hidung Sasuke menelusuri rahangnya.

Tangan yang menggenggam dasi Sasuke mengerat, ketika deru napas menggelitik saraf kulitnya. Sasuke sendiri menikmati kehalusan kulit Naruto. Perlahan tangannya menelusup ke dalam rambut Naruto. Jemari Sasuke mencari jepitnya.

Rambut secerah mentari terurai, mata Naruto membulat ketika _wig_ -nya dibuka. "Hei, kau—"

Naruto bungkam ketika manik kelam menatapnya dalam. Sasuke tidak mau mengakui ia terpesona kembali. "Kau membuatku bergairah," desis Sasuke serak. Naruto memerah mendengarnya, ia merutuki posisinya sekarang. Terperangkap dengan pria Uchiha ini.

Ketukkan pintu membuat Naruto kalang kabut. Dengan keras didorong bahu Sasuke. Naruto terbirit ke dalam toilet, melupakan _wig_ -nya di atas meja. "Masuk," kata Sasuke tegas sambil menyambar rambut palsu Naruto.

Kakashi datang dengan sebuah dokumen. "Di mana Namikaze?" tanya pria itu melihat kesendirian Sasuke.

"Dia ke toilet, ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya santai dengan tangan kiri terlipat ke belakang, menyembunyikan _wig_ si pirang.

"Ah, ini berkas yang harus di fotocopy tadi," terang Kakashi mendekati Sasuke.

"Taruh saja di sana," balas Sasuke cepat, tak ingin pria itu mendekatinya. Kakashi mengangguk, di letakkan berkas di atas meja.

"Permisi." Kakashi berlalu setelah menerima anggukkan Sasuke. Mata pria ini masih menatap tajam kayu eboni yang menelan Kakashi.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sedikit keras setelah memastikan Kakashi sudah pergi.

Pria ini menghampiri, melihat Naruto menghentakkan kaki keras di lantai. "Semua ini salahmu," kesal Naruto dengan melototi pria itu. "Kau kira mudah menata rambutku ini?" tangan Naruto menyodorkan sejumput rambutnya.

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto kembali ke dalam toilet.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan, ditendangnya sang pintu dengan kakinya. "Diam," Naruto menegang ketika rambutnya diraup oleh Sasuke. Membawanya dalam satu genggaman.

Mata Naruto hanya mengamati pergerakkan Sasuke dari kaca di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menjepiti rambut pirang Naruto. Mereka hening, Sasuke fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto berusaha tak bergedik ketika tangan Sasuke bersinggungan dengan tengkuknya.

Sasuke menyibukkan diri. Melihat leher eksotis ini secara jelas untuk kedua kalinya, membuat ia meneguk saliva. Helaian rambut Naruto sudah selesai, tinggal memasang _wig_ -nya. Naruto bungkam melihat ketelatenan pria ini. Sang gadis menahan geli membayangkan Uchiha bungsu menjadi penata rias.

Naruto mengangkat kepala ketika kedua tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Manik mereka saling menatap di kaca, Naruto berdebar merasakan tatapan penuh minat kepadanya itu. Perlahan Sasuke menunduk, memiringkan kepalanya.

Mata memincing, merasakan sengatan karena bibir sang Uchiha. Kecupan di lehernya membuat perut bagian dalam bergolak. "Balasan, karena aku sudah diam," bisik Sasuke menggoda. Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangan, tubuhnya kaku menerima sentuhan itu.

Dengan keras Naruto membalikkan tubuh, menghimpit tubuh Sasuke ke pintu. Mata biru menatap nyalang. "Jangan berani memanfaatkanku," desis Naruto mengancam. Sasuke malah menipiskan bibir mendengarnya.

Naruto menjadi kesal, melihat tampang Sasuke. Pinggul itu diraih, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Apa kau tidak paham? Aku tidak suka disentuh. Jika tidak, kuhajar kau dari tadi karena lancang kepadaku," suara dalam Sasuke membuat Naruto terhenyak.

"Aku kira kau orang yang pintar, Namikaze," kata Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto yang di balut jasnya.

"Dalam mimpimu," dengus Naruto ketika mengerti akan maksud pria ini. "Lepaskan." Tangan Naruto menekan dada bidang Sasuke, mendorongnya agar menjauh.

Sasuke melepaskannya, telapak tangan besar itu mengacak keras _wig_ milik Naruto. Segurat tipis di bibir pria itu tak bisa membuat Naruto berkata. Mata langit hanya bisa berbinar kesal.

Sasuke membuka pintu, meninggalkan Naruto dengan pipi yang perlahan memerah. "Dasar pria penggoda," desis Naruto melihatnya tak bisa berkata di hadapan ketajaman manik Sasuke yang memikat.

Naruto akan menyusul Sasuke secepatnya, dengan sigap dirapikan jas miliknya. Kepala Naruto menatap cermin, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena pria itu.

Sasuke menunggunya di balik pintu, manik kelamnya menatap tajam. "Ayo kita berangkat," beo Naruto melangkah lebih dahulu. Sasuke mengulum senyum melihat ketenangan gadis itu pulih dengan cepatnya. Yah, dia itu seorang yang harus menyembunyikan emosi, sama sepertinya.

Menunjukkan emosimu kepada musuhmu, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Sasuke akui Naruto memang menarik, namun saat ini kondisi ibunya harus diutamakan.

Sasuke menyamakan langkah, Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat itu. Para pekerja dan pengunjung mulai melirik mereka. Sasuke cuek, dan Naruto merinding.

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan cepat ia menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

Semua yang melihatnya melotot dengan mulut terbuka. Naruto yang membaca situasi ikut melotot melihat aksi Sasuke. Ekspresi Namikaze horror sedangkan Uchiha stoik.

" _Love me? If You Dare?"_ ujar Sasuke menirukan ucapan Naruto kemarin. Pria itu bisa menebak ekspresi gadis di belakangnya, dia hanya menyeringai senang karena sudah membalasnya.

Yah, Sasuke menantangnya kali ini. Semua ketenangannya akan diuji setelah ini. Pria satu ini benar-banar membuatnya kesal.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii chapter 6 updet :) adakah yang menunggu?**

 **Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, terus dukung dengan semagat,yah :o**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **Salam NARUKI**


	7. Chapter 7 Yang tersembunyi

**Love Me? If You Dare**

 **::Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto::**

 **::Rate : T::**

 **::Genre : Drama, family, hurt/comfort, romance::**

 **::Warning : OOC, POV, EYD, Tpo's, FemNaru::**

 **::Fairing : SasuFemNaru::**

Chapter 7 : Yang tersembunyi

Hanya keterpakuan yang bisa diberikan, mata itu nanar melihat wanita tergolek tiada berdaya. Rambut kelam itu terlihat kusam, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat pucat. Hanya alat bantu medis yang menompang pernapasan yang terasa tipis.

Pipi itu terlihat tirus terakhir mata safir mengingatnya. Jemari Naruto mencoba meraih tangan ringkih, ia gemetar karena takut bisa merusaknya. Hati terasa nyeri melihat Mikoto Uchiha diam membisu, dalam koma yang tiada berkesudahan.

Lemas lututnya, gadis ini berlutut sambil menguburkan wajah di bibir kasur. Seakan malu kepada dirinya sendiri, wanita ini pasti sangat menderita. Air mata mengalir tanpa diperintah, Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan tangis yang sudah pecah.

Dada tersumbat, air mata mengalir begitu derasnya. Bahu berguncang meratapi keadaan Mikoto yang diambang batas. Samar-samar ingatannya semakin menguat tentang wanita tersebut. Seakan kepalanya dirobek paksa untuk menerima kenyataan yang dilupakan.

Lama menangis, air mata seakan tiada hendak mengering juga. Dengan gemetar siku Naruto bertupu di kasur, ia berdiri dengan perlahan. Bibir terasa direkat lem, susah untuk bicara. Hanya sorot mata mewakil semua yang hendak dikatakan.

Bayangan wajah Kushina menghampiri ketika mengelus lembut kepala Mikoto. Mata memejam, bibirnya mencium lembut kening ibu Sasuke. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku akan berusaha keras di sini. Mengingat semuanya, mencari mereka yang harus bertanggung jawab," bisik Naruto lembut di samping wajah cantik yang membeku.

Jemari yang masih di genggam di letakkan di sisi tubuh, di selimut Mikoto sebatas dadanya. Perlahan Naruto beranjak, dadanya masih membawa nyeri meski sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di luar bisa ia lihat Sasuke duduk di jok motornya. Kepala bersurai malam itu menunduk, bahunya merosok seakan membawa beban yang berat.

Sasuke menengadah mendengar suara langkah, di lihat Naruto menghampirinya dengan mata sembab. Meski sudah mencuci wajah sebelum ke luar, nyatanya kekusutan bertengger jelas di parasnya. Naruto hening, ia menunduk begitu sampai di hadapan pria ini.

Mata kelam memerhatikan Naruto, bibir sang gadis terkatup rapat di sana. Sasuke sendiri mengetahui situasinya, pastilah Naruto merasa bersalah karena ibunya. "Berapa kali kau menahan tangis karena hal ini?" suara itu gemetar, mendengarnya Sasuke merasa iba. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hatinya sendiri kalut mengunjungi tempat ini.

Ini bukanlah rumah sakit, hanya sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang sederhana. Di sinilah kedua Uchiha yang tersisa merawat sang ibu, dengan segala medis dan penjagaan yang mereka miliki. Ketenangan tempat ini tidak bisa mengobati kekalutan dua manusia yang masih berhadapan.

Mata safir nanar menatap Sasuke, manik kelam terpaku melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di sana. Kesakitan bisa ia rasakan, Naruto sedang menahan emosi dalam dirinya yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Jemari itu meremat kerah jaket milik Sasuke, bisa dirasakan kuatnya genggaman Naruto.

Kepala bersurai menyala mengubur di dada Sasuke. Mata kelam bersembunyi di kelopak, merasakan cairan meresap di kaos miliknya. Ke dua tangan kekar terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, ia seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat gadis ini meneteskan hujan miliknya.

Sebelah tangan memeluk pundak Naruto, ia menarik pinggul gadis tersebut dalam pelukkannya. Di hirup wangi jeruk yang sejenak memberi ketenangan, ia memeluknya erat seakan itu kebutuhan hidup. Melihat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya membuat Naruto tambah sedih. Tanpa terasa ia semakin keras menarik tubuh pria itu kepadanya.

Melihat wanita ini masih murung, Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia hanya membawa mereka berdua menyusuri jalan raya yang terlihat ramai. Matahari mulai terasa menyengat, Naruto mulai gerah karenanya.

"Sasuke, aku lapar," kata Naruto di balik helm miliknya. Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan, membawa mereka ke tempat makan.

Begitu sampai Naruto melepaskan pelukkan ringannya. Sasuke melirik wajah yang terlihat lebih membaik, hal demkian mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ayo, kenapa masih duduk di motor?" ajak Sasuke dengan datar, melihatnya Naruto masam.

"Aku ingin makan di rumah." Mata Sasuke mengedip, melihat tingkah seenaknya gadis ini. Naruto sendiri acuh, meski dia sadar sangat kekanakan. Meski wajahnya sudah membaik, suasana hatinya masih buruk. Rasanya Naruto ingin menghantam apapun saat ini, untuk melampiaskan semuanya.

Melihatnya Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat, tanpa kata dia meraih handphone miliknya. Naruto hanya memerhatikan lewat ekor matanya, tanpa sadar ia menyeringai melihat kelunakan pria itu. "Kita _delivery_ saja."

Naruto senyum, dia tidak lagi bertingkah melihat aura Sasuke yang terasa mengancam. Sepanjang jalan mereka membisu, Naruto sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bayangan Mikoto kerap menghampiri pelupuk mata. Membayanginya agar selalu mengingat bahwa penjahat itu masih berkeliaran di luar.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan melihat Naruto menuruni motor miliknya. Wanita itu lebih dahulu menghampiri pintu rumah daripada pemiliknya sendiri. "Seperti kau saja tuan rumahnya," cetus Sasuke yang tidak dihiraukan Naruto.

Dari tadi tubuhnya terasa lemas, rasanya kehadiran Mikoto kembali menyedot seluruh energi Naruto. Memikirkannya saja membuat emosi turun naik karena kemarahan dan rasa bersalahnya. Sasuke melangkah lebih dahulu, Naruto mengekori dalam diam.

Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia mulai betah dengan rumah Sasuke ini. Rasanya tidak harus bersembunyi dari apapun jika berada di sini. Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa melihat kelakuan seenak Naruto kepada barang miliknya. Mau itu makanan, atau benda-benda di rumahnya.

Menegur wanita itu hanya akan membuatnya lelah, pusing sendiri. Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan ia membawa setoples makaroni yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya. Itachi tahu Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, dan dia tetap mengirimkannya. Ada untunya juga Dobe itu datang ke sini, dia tidak perlu membagi-bagikannya kepada rekan kerjanya lagi.

Mata safir memerhatikan Sasuke yang saat ini menerima panggilan, terlihat wajah itu mengeras. Entah apa yang dibicarakan sang penelpon, sepertinya hal yang tidak baik. Naruto tidak mau mengusik Sasuke, dia paham pria itu sedang tidak baik seperti dirinya.

Naruto memandang isi toples itu, ia merasa gamang sekarang. Melihat mata kelam yang dingin, ia mengerti Sasuke menutupi kekalutannya. Tekanan di samping tubuh mengalihkan Naruto dari dunianya. Mencium wangi ini ia mengetahui siapa sang pelaku.

"Aku akan ke New York, menemui dokter yang menanganiku dulu," kata Naruto memaikan ibu jarinya di bibir toples. Sasuke masih diam untuk mendengarkan, melihat ada keraguan dinada suara wanita di sampingnya. "Secepatnya aku ingin mengingatnya."

Melihat raut muram itu Sasuke mendadak pusing, mulai ikut buntu karena kesedihan kembali ada pada Naruto. Punggung ringkih menegang, ia kaku menerima sentuhan dingin di lehernya. Elusan pelan itu memberikan ketenangan secara perlahan kepadanya. Tidak mau mengakui, pijatan ringan itu merontokkan ketegangan urat sarafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terburu." Kepala bersurai pendek memiring, melirik Sasuke yang juga menghujam ke dalam dirinya. Naruto menyandarkan kepala di bahu sofa, membiarkan sentuhan Sasuke ada padanya.

Wanita ini tidak mengetahui, pria di sampingnya menelusuri seluruh wajah mungilnya. Rasanya Naruto hendak mengatupkan mata ketika jemari Sasuke menyusuri _wig_ miliknya. Menangkup kepala bagian belakang, dan membawanya ke bahu lebar itu.

Mendengar suara bel pintu, spontan Naruto menarik diri. Melihat reaksinya Sasuke diam, memandang sesaat Naruto yang membuang wajah. "Apa yang kulakuan?" rutuk Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, setelah Sasuke beranjak.

Dua kotak berada di tangan Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan toples itu di meja dengan senyum tidak sabar. "Yang mana punyaku?" tanya Naruto membuka kedua kotak. Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu, mengambil air minum di dalam lemari esnya.

Begitu perut kenyang, Naruto merasa lebih baik. Ia menyandar pasrah pada bahu sofa, dasi miliknya sudah terikat longgor. Sasuke membawa sebuah lembaran, hal demikian menarik perhatian Naruto. "Apa itu?" tanya gadis yang menengadah menatap Sasuke.

Pria yang berada di belakang Naruto melirik, menatap kelakuan sang gadis. Ia mendekat, dengan membawa lembaran dan minuman. Sasuke memberikan berkas, ternyata sebuah kasus yang ditangani pria ini. Dia sempat lupa jika Uchiha satu ini juga bekerja dalam pemerintahan.

Mata bergerak lincah menyusuri setiap kata, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan sambil meminum kopi hitamnya. Lengan yang bebas menumpu di punggung sofa, Naruto sedikitpun tidak terusik dengan posisi Sasuke. "Tua bangka ini memang menyebalkan, dia pernah menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Namikaze," ketus Naruto mengetahui garis besar masalah Sasuke.

"Apa kaupernah bermasalah dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dari atas kepala Naruto. Kepala yang masih menyandar semakin menengadah menatap pria di belakangnya. Mengingat orang yang bersangkutan membuat bibir menyanjung sinis.

"Bisa dibilang aku membuat masalah dengannya." Acuh Naruto dengan menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

"Oh yah?" ujar Sasuke seakan tidak percaya. Naruto memincing menatap rupa tampan yang seakan menilai dirinya.

"Aku akan mencongkel matamu jika menatapku demikian," ketus Naruto memandang Sasuke sengit. Mendengar hal demikian bibir sang Uchiha menyeringai, dan yang menatap harus mengakui itulah daya tarik Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mau mengalah, ia masih mempertahankan tatapannya. Tidak mau mengalihkan mata meski wajah tampan itu kian mendekat. "Sungguh ingin mencongkelnya? Kau malah seperti menginginkannya? Menatapmu terus." Deru napas membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memanas.

Melihat dalam jarak demikian, Naruto bisa menatap jelas seluruh wajah Sasuke. Bibir, alis, hidung, mata, semua mempunyai daya tarik sendiri. Naruto bahkan merasa jengah ketika seringaian Sasuke terlukis karena tingkahnya memerhatikan pria itu.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang merasakan deru hangat napas Sasuke . Mata mereka masih saling menaut, tidak mau mengalah atau merasa dikalahkan. Jemari meremat lembaran yang dibawanya sedikit keras, merasakan hidung mancung merambat pelan menyentuh keningnya.

"Akan kurobek mulutmu jika kaulanjutkan." Sasuke menghentikan gerakkannya, Naruto tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Manik kelam menyelami sang safir, menelisik jauh, ingin mengetahui isi hati wanita yang masih membangun benteng kokohnya.

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, dengan cepat bibir itu mengecup ranumnya bibir Naruto. Meninggalkan sensasi panas di sana.

"Bibirmu harus berkata manis jika bersamaku. Mau kulumat sekarang?" Ancaman itu spontan membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan itu mengepal keras melihat Sasuke memerintah dirinya.

Sasuke sendiri mendesis dalam hati, melihat merahnya bibir Naruto. Kenapa juga wanita ini menggigitnya seperti itu, membuat ia ingin mengecupnya kembali. "Aku membencimu," geram Naruto menampar Sasuke dengan lembaran kertas yang dibawanya.

"Aku menyukaimu," rayu Sasuke menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Naruto. Mendengarnya sedikit membuat Naruto senang, dia menjadi kesal tidak bisa membalas perkataan barusan. Naruto tidak mau masuk dalam rayuan ular berbisa ini. Dia tahu otak para Uchiha itu bagaimana.

"Sukailah sampai kaubosan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika lawanya mendorong dagunya. Naruto menggeser tubuh, menjauhkan kontak fisik mereka. Wanita ini menenangkan dirinya, berhadapan dengan pria satu ini sering membuatnya _sport_ jantung.

###

Wajah berkulit eksotis masam, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat motor _sport_. Hari ini ia mengosongkan jadwalnya, terpaksa Kakashi harus mengurus kantor miliknya lagi.

Kejadian di rumah Sasuke masih membuatnya kesal. Pria kurang ajar itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dia merasa tolol karena sesaat menyukai perbuatan Uchiha itu. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin munapik, kecupan Sasuke masih teras membekas. Menimbuklkan getaran mengaliri perut, membekukan otak miliknya ketika mengingatnya kembali.

Pria itu pasti senang jika mengetahuinya seperti ini. Mati pun ia tidak mau mengakui hal demikian di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke, egonya terluka karenanya.

Di sini Konan mendampingi Naruto, duduk di tandu yang sudah disediakan. Pain sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin kenalannya. Naruto tahu benar tempat apa ini. Di sini para pembalap Jepang sedang berkumpul. Melihatnya saja mata langit itu iritasi.

Dia iri, tentu, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melaju di arena balap. Semenjak kembali ke Jepang, Naruto sibuk dengan segala urusan. Berlatih pun tidak sempat, kerjaannya di meja perusahaan sekarang. "Hei, wajahmu bisa membuat anak kecil menangis," kata Konan menusuk pipi Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto masam, ia mendengus keras melirik Konan sesaat. Tawa kecil bisa didengar, wanita bersurai kelam itu geli melihat gadis yang dalam penyamarannya sekarang. Pain kembali kepada mereka, Naruto menegakkan tubuh karenanya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Naruto tahu itu tawaran yang menggiurkan, mata safir melirik berbagai warna motor _sport_. Sampai tiba ia menghela napas berat.

"Tidak." Sejujurnya dua orang ini terkejut mendengar penolakkan Naruto, melihatnya sang gadis hanya meringis kecil. "Aku tidak boleh sembarangan, aku Namikaze saat ini," celetukkan itu membuat Pain menganggukkan kepala, ia paham dengan posisi pembalap andalannya.

"Naruto, turnamen selanjutnya diadakan di Jepang." Jeda, Pain ingin melihat reaksi rekannya. "Kurasa kausudah mengerti situasinya." Kepala bersurai menyala mengangguk, melihat keterdiaman Naruto.

Konan melirik Naruto yang mengerut dalam. Semenjak gadis ini menjemput mereka, sang putri Namikaze tidak banyak bicara. Seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenal selama ini. Dari tadi bibir atas itu menekuk dalam, terlihat menahan kekesalan.

"Naru-chan, apa kami mengganggu waktumu?" tanya Konan mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Gadis ini sekarang merasa tidak enak hati melihat air muka kekasih Pain.

"Eh, tidak, jangan begitu. Sebenarnya hanya ada sedikit masalah saja, dan aku senang mengantar kalian keliling Jepang sekalipun," sela Naruto terburu, apalagi melihat mata Pain menatap dirinya dengan tidak enak hati.

"Sungguh?" tanya Konan dengan raut perlahan mulai berubah. Naruto mengangguk cepat, cengirannya kembali diperlihatkan. "Kalau begitu antar aku belanja," suara itu menggema di telinga Naruto. Di sana Pain perlahan beranjak tanpa suara, melihatnya bukan main ia ingin menimpuk pria itu.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Naruto. Sebenarnya mau Pain atau dirinya tahu kelakuan buruk Konan jika sudah berbelanja. Mengingat kejadian di New York sudah membuatnya pusing.

Sungguh kuat nafsu berbelanja wanita ini, Naruto merasa mual menemaninya berkeliling. Mereka mampir ke kafe, di pojok dilihat Konan menghubungi kekasihnya. Mata Naruto memincing, ketika mengenali siulet orang yang dikenali.

Nara Shikamaru menatap dirinya, tanpa kata dibuang pandangan mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria ini, dia malah duduk di hadapannya. Bibir terkatup ratap, sedikitpun Naruto tiada hendak membuka suara. "Namikaze, aku ingin—"

"Tutup mulutmu berengsek." Sang rubah menyalak, mata birunya menatap dengan emosi yang tersulut. Seorang pelayan membawa pesanan minumnya, Naruto mengangguk pelan menerimanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin berbicara kepada I—"

Shikamaru kaget merasakan wajahnya basah, minuman yang baru dipesan diberikan kasar kepada pria itu. Beberapa pengunjung mulai berisik melihatnya, namun Naruto acuh, tidak peduli sudah. "Aku bukan orang yang sabar. Mati pun tidak kuizinkan kaumenemuinya," makinya penuh amarah.

Sasuke yang baru masuk membulat sesaat melihat Shikmaru tersungkur ke lantai. Dia bisa mengenali siapa pelaku kekerasan barusan. Naruto baru saja menghantam wajah rekannya secepat kilat. Bahkan mereka semua terpaku melihat Namikaze yang melonggarkan dasinya, seakan hendak memulai perkelahian lagi.

Konan yang menyadari keributan menutup mulutnya. Ia terpaku melihat Naruto berdiri menjulang dengan seorang pria yang menyeka darahnya. Sudut bibir terasa ngilu melihat lebam di ujung bibir Shikamaru.

Sasuke dengan cepat menengahi, dia memegang pundak Shikamaru yang menegang karena tersulut emosi. Baru kali ini ia melihat manik Naruto menjadi bengis seperti demikian. Bahkan Konan bungkam karena takut mendekati adik angkatnya yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Urusi teman," geram Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terpaku. Entah kenapa kemarahan diberikan kepada Sasuke juga melihat pria itu di samping Shikamaru. "Jangan menunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi." Naruto melengos setelah menilik Shikamaru dingin.

Naruto memejam sesaat, dia menghampiri Konan yang terdiam. "Ayo kita pergi," ujar Naruto dengan suara sedikit melunak. Konan hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengarnya, takut untuk membantah.

Pain baru masuk ketika mereka melintasi dua pria itu. Naruto menghampiri seorang pelayan, dia meminta maaf atas keributan yang telah diperbuatnya. Melihat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, alis Pain mengerut dalam, merasa ketidakberesan ini.

Konan meremat lengan kekasihnya, menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda tidak mengatakan hal apapun dulu. Pria itu mengangguk pelan, meninggalkan mereka yang masih berbisik di belakang. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto. Dia tahu kemarahan masih menyertai wanita itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dia sendiri memilih diam ketika Shikamaru hening saat ia tanyai. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Naruto tidak menghantam dirinya karena ciuman yang dicurinya. Meski dia mendapatkan cakaran di leher.

 **TBC**

 **Yahooo, akhirnya bisa updet juga. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini yah ^^ Do'a kan semoga fic-fic saya bisa dituntaskan di tahun 2018 ini, fic-fic saya sudah lama terbengkalai di ffn TT_TT #sedihnya**

 **Terus dukung yah ;) sarannya selalu diterima, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini.**

 **Salam… Naruki**


End file.
